Digiguerras
by yupiyo
Summary: En los tres mundos todo había sido paz, pero un accidente provoco que estos chocaran, desatando una feroz guerra. No hay bien, no hay mal, solo tres grupos de héroes luchando entre ellos, tratando de salvar sus respectivos digimundos. Crossover de las primeras cuatro temporadas de digimon: adventure (1 y 2), tamers y frontier.
1. Chapter 1

**Cómo acabó la paz**

**Yap, últimamente se me ocurrieron muchos ideas para nuevas historias, así que decidí que escribiría esta, hace poco comencé a ver frontier exclusivamente para poder escribir esta historia. Como habrán leído en el summary trata de una guerra, entre tres diferentes mundos digitales: el mundo de tamers, el de adventure (1 y 2) y el de tamers.**

**Primero que nada quiero aclarar que en esta historia estaré constantemente cambiando puntos de vista y el tipo de narrador (a veces puede ser protagonista, testigo, omnisciente, etc…), ya que son demasiados personajes con visiones distintas de un mismo hecho.**

**En cuanto a parejas… creo que seré bastante "inestable" en cuanto a ese tema, puede que este cambiando constantemente los amoríos y todo el cuento, aun no estoy segura, ya que este fic es más… "experimental".**

**Yap, ahora iré con el primer capítulo.**

**…**

(Gatomon , antecedentes de la guerra)

El día está precioso, unas cuantas nubes se desplazan lentamente en el cielo azul, de vez en cuando una que otra tapa la constante luz del sol. Yo estoy recostada sobre la rama de un árbol, no suelo pasar mucho tiempo sola en el digimundo, ya que disfruto de la compañía de Kari, el resto de los niños y digimon. Las cosas se han vuelto mucho más simples para todos nosotros desde nuestra última batalla, puedo pasar todo el tiempo que quiera en el mundo humano y sin ninguna necesidad de esconderme, ya que la presencia de los digimon se vuelve cada día más habitual. En cuanto a los chicos humanos, ellos visitan el digimundo cada vez que quieren, y no sólo estoy hablando de los niños elegidos, muchísimas personas visitan con frecuencia el digimundo, algunos hasta vienen de vacaciones (el más beneficiado con esto es Otamamon, quien ha mejorado su restaurant y hasta ha abierto campings y cabañas).

Mi vida es ideal, ahora estoy aprovechando este pequeño rato para reflexionar sin compañía.

Me estiro en la rama del árbol, podría tal vez dormir un rato…

Pero entonces extraños ruidos se escuchan desde el interior del bosque, haciendo que me ponga alerta, lo más probable es que sea otro niño que logró que su digimon digievolucionara y no sabe qué hacer, tal vez podría ayudar.

Pero entonces varios digimon salen corriendo del bosque: Floramon, Gekomon, Otamamon, Monmon… en fin, digimon que suelen habitar el bosque. Me bajo del árbol para ver qué sucede, si es grave, cómo digimon elegida es mi deber hacer algo, si no puedo hacer nada por mi cuenta… pues recurro a mis amigos.

Pequeños puntos de luz rosácea se distinguen a la lejanía, poco a poco van aumentando y llenan de luminosos lunares los árboles de los alrededores.

— ¡Ayuda!—grita un pequeño Minomon que se quedó atrás del grupo que acababa de evacuar.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—pregunto una vez alcanzo al digimon— ¿Por qué todos están corriendo?

—Son esas luces, están… destruyendo el bosque—el pequeño parece afligido, asustado por la situación—, todo lo que iluminan se convierte en datos y desaparece, mi hermano se acercó por curiosidad y ahora… ahora…

—Hey, tranquilo Minomon—alcé al pequeño, intentando calmarlo—. Yo te sacaré de este bosque, una vez estés a salvo iremos a la ciudad del comienzo, ahí seguro encontraremos a tu hermano ¿Entendido?

El digimon asintió, yo comencé a correr lejos del bosque, si lo que Minomon decía era cierto teníamos graves problemas. Los lunares de luz cada vez se propagaban más rápido, hasta que llegaron a un par de metros de nosotros.

— ¡Nos están alcanzando!—gritó Minomon asustado.

—No te preocupes pequeño, no te va a pasar nada, lo prometo…

Por más que aumento la velocidad aquellos lunares luminosos siguen alcanzándome, hasta que finalmente llegan junto a mí.

— ¡Nos alcanzaron! ¡Moriremos!

—No, yo prometí… ¡Yo lo prometí!—grito desesperadamente, cómo si aquello pudiera intimidar aquel resplandor. El rosáceo brillo no cesa, pero no nos causa ningún daño.

— ¡Es increíble!—admiró Minomon, yo no comprendí hasta que miré mi anillo sagrado, estaba emitiendo una luz que parecía protegernos de los extraños lunares luminosos.

—Te dije que no te preocuparas, Minomon—yo tampoco pensé que podría salir viva de aquello, pero lo había conseguido, ahora mi deber era poner a Minomon a salvo, cumplir mi promesa.

—Debemos irnos—con Minomon todavía en mis brazos corrí lejos del bosque, debía advertirle a todos, yo sobreviví solo gracias a mi anillo sagrado, la gran parte de los digimon no tendrían mi misma suerte.

…

Estoy agotada, las batallas hasta ahora han sido duras, pensar… que todo comenzó aquel día en el bosque… todo había sido paz, pero ahora las digiguerras lo han consumido todo. Sin embargo no pararemos de pelear, todos queremos proteger el digimundo, incluso a costa de nuestras propias vidas.

…

**Yap, es un corto primer capítulo, pero es más o menos un prólogo del lado de adventure, pienso hacer un prólogo de adventure (este), un prólogo de tamers y un prólogo de frontier.**

**Eso es todo por ahora, por favor díganme si les gusta la idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**El regreso de nuestro guerrero**

**Yap, en este capítulo tocaré el lado de los tamers, esto sigue siendo parte del prólogo.**

**…**

(Tamers, tercera persona, antecedentes de la guerra)

Después de que los digimon de los tamers se fueran al digimundo sus vidas volvieron a la normalidad, por supuesto que aquello los entristecía, hasta que su líder, Takato, encontró una manera de visitar a sus compañeros. Aquel portal que estaba bajo el escondite de Guilmon seguía intacto, por lo que podían visitar a sus compañeros periódicamente.

El grupo estaba reunido en el digimundo aquel día, era una de aquellas extrañas ocasiones en las que todos podían juntarse ahí, ya que generalmente Suzie se quedaba sin permiso, o alguno tenía una tarea.

Los chicos se emocionaron al ver a sus compañeros acercarse, pero sus sonrisas se borraron la ver las caras de preocupación que estos traían.

— ¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó Kenta a MarineAngemon, quien contestó con unos preocupados "bu, bu"— ¿Cosas extrañas? ¿Qué clase de cosas?

—Extrañas cintas de luz comenzaron a aparecer por todos lados, destruyen todo lo que tocan… son como el D-reaper—contó Renamon, helando la sangre de todos, pero principalmente de Juri "El D-reaper no puede volver… ¿O sí?", la chica sintió una agradable peso en su hombro, miró para ver la mano de Takato sobre este, el chico sonreía en un intento por tranquilizarla. Juri devolvió la sonrisa.

—Guilmon casi es atrapado por una de esas, no sabía lo que eran—Takato se asustó ante lo que su digimon acababa de contarle ¿Qué haría si su digimon desapareciera en manos de algo similar al D-reaper?

— Momantai. Yo, el magnífico Terriermon estuve ahí para ayudar—Terriermon no había perdido el tiempo y había adoptado su común posición sobre su tamer.

—Si lo que dicen es cierto el digimundo está en peligro—Hirokazu se puso de inmediato a la defensiva, apretando los puños.

—El digimundo está en peligro—repitió Guardromon, como siempre.

Entonces algo extraño sucedió, el digivice de Juri comenzó a brillar, todos miraron curiosos este fenómeno: aquel aparato se había mantenido inactivo tras los sucesos del D-reaper, pero ahora funcionaba como una brújula, indicándole a Juri una dirección que dirigía a algo desconocido.

— ¿Puede ser que…?—Juri miró a sus amigos, esperando que de alguna manera le dijeran que hacer. Ellos asintieron, por lo que ella simplemente se dirigió hacia el lugar que su digivice señalaba.

El grupo siguió caminando, hasta que de pronto el digivice paró de brillar, nada ocurrió.

—No comprendo ¿No debería haber pasado algo?—preguntó Hirokazu, y como provocado por sus palabras un gran lazo luminoso emergió, creando espirales a su alrededor.

— ¡Esos son! ¡Esos son los lazos de los que les hablamos!—gritó Terriermon.

— ¡Será mejor que salgamos de aquí!—señaló Ryo mientras se subía a la espalda de Cyberdramon— ¡Rápido!

Todos intentaron salir de distintas maneras, Taomon, Rapidmon y Antilomon hicieron sus apariciones en un intento por sacar de ahí a sus tamers, Cyberdramon y Guardromon se alejaron volando de aquel lugar con sus compañeros en la espalda. Kenta y MarineAngemon levitaban en un corazón creado por el último. Todos escapaban de aquel lugar, menos Takato, que le pedía desesperadamente a Juri que huyera con él.

— ¡No pienso dejarte aquí sola! ¡Juri! ¡Vámonos!

— ¡Espera Takato! ¡Si mi digivice me trajo aquí fue por algo!—Juri miraba expectante hacia todas las direcciones, pero nada parecía aparecer, solo el lazo de luz que se ampliaba cada vez más.

— ¡Takato! ¡Juri! ¡Vengan rápido!—gritó Rika a sus amigos, todos estaban preocupados por lo que podría pasarle al par.

Entonces los lazos de luz comenzaron a acercarse a ellos, todos cerraron los ojos, preparándose para lo peor...

Pero cuando Takato abrió los ojos nada le había pasado, el digimundo seguía tal cual como lo conocía, sus amigos seguían ahí y no había rastro de lazos de luz… excepto por un pequeño montón de lazos que se habían amontonado en un solo lugar. El chico miró a su alrededor: Juri no estaba por ningún lado.

— ¡No! ¡Juri!—gritó él desesperado, Juri no podía estar atrapada dentro de esos lazos ¿Qué tal si desaparecía cómo los digimon habían contado que lo hacían los objetos que tocaban esos lazos?

Pero entonces el brillo de los lazos aumentó, encandilándolos a todos. Para cuando recuperaron la visión no había rastro absoluto de los extraños lazos, sólo una inconsciente Juri que abrazaba un extraño objeto.

Takato se acercó con cuidado, y tomó a Juri en sus brazos, esta abrió los ojos lentamente, le dirigió una mirada al chico y después al objeto que tenía en sus brazos: un huevo.

—Creo… que él volverá—dijo con una sonrisa.

…

"Todo viene con un precio" analizó Juri ", yo recuperé a mi compañero, Leomon, pero a cambio yo y mis amigos perdimos la paz."

…

**Yap, este también fue corto, probablemente el siguiente también lo sea, ya que son pequeños prólogos. El siguiente será de frontier y de sus antecedentes de la guerra.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**La extraña visión de Bocomon**

**Yap, aquí les traigo el capítulo de frontier ****J****, espero que les guste.**

**…**

(Bocomon P.O.V, antecedentes de la guerra)

Era de noche, yo estaba sentado sobre el macizo árbol de villa brisa, aquel era el mejor lugar para escribir. Me gustaba ir ahí y plasmar el papel la aventura de mis amigos, los guerreros legendarios, llevo bastante tiempo trabajando en aquella historia, unos seis años por lo menos, y es que quiero que sea perfecta, que no se me escape ni un solo detalle de las aventuras que vivimos.

Dejo el lápiz de lado por un momento y miro las lunas, las he visto en mejores momentos, ahora está nublado y no pueden brillar plenamente, pero eso no hace que deje de mirarlas. La noche es tranquila y todos los habitantes de villa brisa están ahora durmiendo, yo soy el único despierto. Extrañas luces multicolores empiezan a acompañar el brillo de las lunas llamando mi atención, poco a poco se van juntando, creando auroras boreales. No me parece extraño, cosas raras suelen suceder en el digimundo, pero entonces rayos de luz aún más potentes surgen de estas y comienzan a caer como meteoritos.

— ¡DESPIERTEN TODOS!—grito mientras bajo del árbol— ¡HAY QUE EVACUAR! ¡AHORA!

Todos los digimon comienzan a evacuar las cabañas, alarmados por el fenómeno que está teniendo lugar en su villa, yo corro junto con ellos. "¿Qué harían ellos si estuvieran aquí?" me pregunto pensando en mis amigos, probablemente digievolucionarían y controlarían la situación.

—Bocomon ¿Qué ocurre?—pregunta Neemon confundido, mientras yo lo agarro rápidamente para que corra también ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan despistado?

— ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Rápido!—todos seguimos corriendo, hasta que llegamos a una distancia considerable. Entonces me volteo y me percato de lo que acaba de pasar en la villa: esta había desaparecido, en vez de esta ahora se encontraba una gran "laguna" formada por esas luces de colores— ¿Qué fue eso?

Las Floramon y Mushroomon están llorando, toda su villa que habían cuidado con tanto esmero desapareció sin dejar rastro.

—Neemon, debemos irnos, ahora—le dije al único acompañante de mis aventuras que estaba ahora presente—. Hay que contactarnos con Ophanimon ¡Necesitamos a los chicos!

Neemon me mira confundido, pero no me importa, ya estoy acostumbrado a su ignorancia.

Si hay alguien que puede ayudarnos son ellos, y si hay alguien que puede contactarlos es Ophanimon.

…

Una vez más estamos en una aventura, es una lástima que esta sea una guerra, aún peor que la anterior. Nuestros enemigos son igual de fuertes que nosotros, pero no podemos ceder, no mientras nuestro digimundo esté en juego.

…

**Listo, ese fue el capítulo, corto, sí, pero bueno, ya seguiré.**

**Tengo un problemitams… no sé qué edad ponerle a los tamers, miren les explicaré cómo serán las edades hasta ahora.**

**Adventure (1 y 2):**

**Joe: 18**

**Tai, Matt y Sora: 17**

**Mimí e Izzy: 16**

**Yolei: 15**

**Kari, T.K y Davis: 14**

**Cody: 12**

**Frontier:**

**J.P: 18**

**Takuya, Zoe, Koji y Kouchi: 17**

**Tommy: 15**

**Pero… con tamers tengo mi gran dilema, aquí les dejo mis opciones para tamers:**

**Takato, Ryo, Rika, Henry, Hirokazu, Kenta y Juri: 17**

**Suzie: 13**

**O…**

**Takato, Ryo, Rika, Henry, Hirokazu, Kenta y Juri: 14**

**Suzie: 10**

**Ahí están las opciones, ustedes díganme cual les parece mejor, ya que de verdad me acompleja bastante las edades de los tamers u_u**

**Bueno, eso es todo, nos leemos ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un día en "la guarida"**

**Yap, otro capítulo basado en adventure, esta vez será durante la guerra, pero no habrá ninguna batalla en sí.**

**…**

(Mimí P.O.V, guarida de los niños elegidos)

Por fin el agua en la cafetera había hervido, Izzy acababa de pedirme un café y lógicamente yo no me podía negar, el pobre se la ha pasado trabajando arduamente desde que las guerras comenzaron, debería tomarse un descanso en el mundo real… bueno, todos deberíamos, desde que las guerras comenzaron pasamos en el digimundo las veinticuatro horas del día, excepto por las pequeñas visitas de un par de horas que hacemos de vez en cuando para ver a nuestros familiares o comprar comestibles.

Hoy estoy de "descanso", hace poco Palmon y yo (acompañadas por una cierta cantidad de soldados digitales) estuvimos resguardando la villa del comienzo, ahora Tai y Agumon tienen ese trabajo. Bueno, como decía era mi turno de "descansar", aunque por "descansar" me refiero a no pelear, ya que en nuestra guarida también hay bastante trabajo, el que está de descanso se tiene que encargar de los labores de limpieza, cocina y eventualmente hacer viajes al mundo real para comprar suvenires.

Desde las digiguerras hemos tenido que organizarnos más, Tai sigue siendo nuestro líder, aunque cuando él tiene problemas es reemplazado por Matt o Davis. Después está Joe, el doctor oficial de nuestro bando, se mueve todo el rato, de la isla file al continente server, del continente server a océano net y después de nuevo a la isla file, siempre hay algún paciente que atender, aunque cuando tiene tiempo para descansar viene aquí a nuestra guarida en la casa del señor Gennai. El resto de nosotros nos encargamos de defender distintos lugares del digimundo en caso de que los enemigos decidan atacar sorpresivamente, usualmente el lugar más protegido es la villa de los comienzos, por lo que ese es el turno más pesado.

Definitivamente todos nosotros trabajamos duro, todos estamos agotados y decaídos, pero hay alguien que está peor que todos nosotros: Izzy.

Izzy no suele salir de la casa de Gennai, de todos nosotros es el que menos ha peleado, pero es el que más trabaja: es nuestro estratega oficial. El pobre se levanta más temprano que todos, y también es el último en irse a dormir, está constantemente investigando y no se despega de la computadora, pero ya no es por placer: es por necesidad.

Entro a su habitación con el café que me había pedido, tiene la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano izquierda, mientras que la derecha descansa sobre el teclado de su laptop. Al dejar el tazón sobre el escritorio me doy cuenta de algo más: se ha quedado dormido.

Sonrío, él se merece un descanso, no vale la pena despertarlo, es más, si dependiera de mí dejaría que se recueste en la cama, pero en esto momentos intentarlo sería inútil, solo conseguiría despertarlo y por consecuente hacer que retome el trabajo.

Tomo una manta y la dejo sobre él, es lo mejor que se me ocurre. Pero entonces fijo mí vista en la pantalla: hay un plano de todo el digimundo en esta, puntos de diferentes colores se encuentran ubicados alrededor de este: son nuestros amigos. Pero mi atención no está centrada en ellos, sino en una extraña luz blanca que comienza a acercarse al punto correspondiente a Yolei: señales enemigas peligrosamente cerca de mi amiga.

Me maldigo a mí misma por no saber sobre computación ¿Qué hago? ¿Despierto a Izzy? No, él merece descansar, mejor le pido ayuda a Tentomon.

Me dirijo a toda velocidad a la habitación en la que se encuentran los digimon (en este momento solo Palmon y Tentomon).

— ¡Tentomon! ¡Yolei está en problemas!—aviso rápidamente, hay que actuar con velocidad.

Para mi suerte ni Tentomon ni Palmon hacen preguntas y me siguen rápidamente, una vez llegamos a la habitación de Izzy les hago un gesto para que se mantengan callados y le enseño al digimon del dormido la pantalla.

—Mimí, esto es terrible…—susurró Tentomon— hay muchos digimon en el refugio de Digitamamon, si llegan a atacar allá…

Lo que dice Tentomon es cierto: durante la época de paz que hubo en el digimundo el restaurante de Digitamamon tuvo severas mejoras, hasta dejó de ser un restaurante para convertirse en "el digihotel", un lugar donde familias de ambos mundos podían quedarse a vacacionar. Pero eso acabó junto con la guerra, ahora el "digihotel" es un refugio para digimon que peligran en sus hogares, por lo que siempre lo mantenemos con bastante seguridad.

— ¿Qué hacemos?

—Mimí, yo le advertiré a Yolei, tú debes ir a ayudarla, ahora, también veré si puedo contactar a Kari, un digimon de nivel perfecto puede serles útil.

—Claro, iré allá de inmediato—entonces y Palmon nos retiramos de nuestra guarida, lista para proteger a mi amiga y al digimundo.

…

(Zona nevada de la isla file, Kari y T.K, tercera persona)

Kari suspiró, esto de las digiguerras la tenía harta, tenía tantas razones que no conocía suficientes números para enumerarlas, pero aquí estaban las tres principales:

1: las constantes peleas

2: tener que observar la destrucción del digimundo

3: la necesidad que tenía el grupo de dejarla siempre con T.K

Se estarán preguntando: ¿Por qué Kari no disfrutaría la compañía de su mejor amigo? Pues había una razón muy lógica: desde hacía un año que T.K Takaishi había dejado de ser su amigo.

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo podrían esos dos dejar de ser amigos? Simple, aquella fuerza que es capaz de unir personas o separarlas para siempre: amor.

Ella y T.K eran como pan y mantequilla, lo hacían todo juntos, ninguno de ellos dos volvieron a tener una amistad parecida. Pero entonces las dichosas mariposas hicieron su camino hacia sus estómagos: un hermoso comienzo para un horrible final. En un principio hicieron un esfuerzo para ocultarlo, pero ni Mimí ni sus hermanos se quedaron de brazos cruzados, finalmente terminaron siendo una pareja, una "muy bonita" según todo el mundo, pero llegaron los problemas, las peleas se volvieron cada vez más frecuentes hasta que finalmente se dejaron de hablar, las mariposas fueron reemplazadas por abejas asesinas y su amistad por odio.

Una gélida brisa hizo que tiritara, lo cual había estado evitando hace bastante tiempo, no quería que T.K supiera nada sobre ella, ni siquiera si tenía frío o no.

—Kari, estás muy desabrigada, ponte mi chaqueta—ofreció el rubio mientras se la quitaba.

—No T.K, estoy bien—evitó contacto visual y se alejó un par de pasos, acercándose a su digimon.

—Kari…

Pero el rubio no alcanzó a continuar, ya que acababa de llegar un mensaje al D-terminal de la chica.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó preocupado.

—Yolei está en problemas, me necesitan en el refugio ¡Vámonos Gatomon!

— ¡Claro!

Kari odiaba las batallas, pero estaba sinceramente agradecida de poder alejarse de T.K por un momento.

…

(Refugio digital, Yolei, tercera persona)

Yolei tomó otro sorbo de su malteada, definitivamente su posición favorita era la del refugio: había una espléndida vista al mar, los digimon eran amigables y Digitamamon estaba dispuesto a regalar comida y bebestibles a cualquier niño elegido, de no ser porque estaban en guerra sería perfecto.

— ¿No te encanta este lugar Hawkmon?—preguntó la chica mientras se acomodaba las gafas de sol.

—Yolei, te recuerdo que no estamos de vacaciones, tienes que estar alerta—Hawkmon votó al piso la malteada de su compañera, en un intento por hacer que esta se avispe.

— ¡Oye! ¡No tenías por qué hacer eso!

— ¡Claro que sí Yolei! ¡Debes poner más atención! ¿Qué tal si ocurriera algo?

— ¿Algo? ¿Algo como qué?

Hawkmon no alcanzó a decir ni una sola palabra cuando cientos de lazos luminosos emergieron del suelo, rodeando todo el lugar.

— ¡ALGO COMO ESO!

Ambos quedaron alarmados, si habían algo que habían aprendido con las digiguerras era que generalmente luces que aparecían repentinamente eran sinónimo de cosas malas, la primera vez lunares rosáceos fueron divisados por Gatomon, después Cody y Armadillomon dijeron haber visto lazos luminosos que sonaban muy parecidos a estos.

—¡¿QUÉ HACEMOS HAWKMON?!—preguntó alarmada, ellos podían pelear contra digimon, pero no contra… luces.

—No tengo idea…

El D-terminal de Yolei emitió un sonido, por lo que Yolei lo abrió esperando algún tipo de información útil.

—"Yolei, hay señales de peligro cerca de ti, estate alerta"—el mensaje solo consiguió frustrar a la pelimorada—, oh gracias, no me había dado cuenta.

…

**Ya, ese fue el primer capítulo no-prólogo, el siguiente será sobre Frontier, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, dejen reviews y nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Humanos?**

**Yap, este capítulo estará centrado en frontier, para ver cómo les van las cosas a ellos, quiero aclarar que no he visto frontier completo, así que si se me escapa algo de la trama por favor avísenme para que me corrija y no me vuelva a pasar.**

**…**

(Koji P.O.V, país de los juguetes)

Dos horas más, ese era el tiempo que debía esperar para poder visitar a Koichi, mi hermano. Desde que la guerra comenzó hemos tenido bastantes problemas, preferimos dejar que mi hermano se quedara en el mundo real, no sería nada agradable que Duskmon volviera a traernos problemas, de esos ya teníamos suficientes.

Mi reloj movió ligeramente el minutero, ahora serían una hora y cincuentainueve minutos de espera.

Observo a mí alrededor, el día es soleado, el país de los juguetes mantiene sus vivos colores y diversos juguetes circulan por las calles, el paisaje me hace pensar por momentos que estar ahí es inútil, pero luego miro el ejército de Toyagumon y recuerdo que estamos en guerra, guerra contra cientos de digimon que parecen salir de la nada y luces que destruyen nuestro mundo constantemente: genial.

Un minuto menos de espera…

Suspiro, esperando que mi turno acabe rápido y que J.P pueda venir rápido a reemplazarme, peroaún queda bastante tiempo para que eso ocurra y no parece haber ningún tipo de entretención para matar el tiempo ¿Por qué no puedo ser Tommy hace seis años, cuando vinieron al digimundo por primera vez? Ese Tommy sí que estaría divertido, no miraría constantemente el reloj esperando el cambio de los dígitos.

Una hora y cincuentaiocho minutos…

—Atención ¡Mino! Tienes un mensaje ¡Mino!—un Minomon aparece repentinamente frente a mí, aquellos pequeños insectos han sido nuestro medio de comunicación desde el comienzo de las digiguerras ¿Cómo se hacen llegar los mensajes entre ellos? No tengo idea, pero ellos mismos se ofrecieron a realizar el trabajo— Takuya dice que Zoe necesita ayuda ¡Mino! Debes ir a la escuela de la maestra Toguemon inmediatamente ¡Mino!

Dicho esto el digimon se retiró, dejándome con todas las dudas sin resolver, pero mis dudas eran lo menos importante en aquel momento: mis amigos necesitaban ayuda.

Dedico una última mirada al reloj: una hora y cincuentaiseis minutos, solo espero que esta emergencia no posponga mi encuentro con mi hermano.

…

(Zoe P.O.V, escuela de la maestra Toguemon)

— ¡Rápido! ¡Salgan todos!—ordenaba la maestra Toguemon mientras guiaba a los pequeños digimon a un lugar seguro, aquellas luces multicolor habían vuelto a aparecer en el cielo, por lo que digievolucioné a Kazemon, lista para cualquier peligro que se aproximara.

Volaba constantemente de izquierda a derecha, evitando los diversos rayos de luz que iban constantemente disparados hacia mí, o más bien dicho hacia todos lados. Las luces nunca traían nada bueno, o destruían cosas o avisaban la aparición de un ejército de extraños digimon, tanto estas como las rosáceas. Bocomon adquirió especial interés en este fenómeno, tengo entendido que en este momento está con Ranamon (quién justo con el resto de los guerreros legendarios se nos alió) estudiándolo.

Volviendo al tema, aquellas luces eran lo peor, destruían todo a su paso, pero no había manera de pelear contra ellas, solo podías ayudar a los que estaban cerca a evacuar y esperar a que trajera un ejército de digimon furiosos para poder hacer algo.

Y como por arte de magia las luces se detuvieron, pero los lugares del suelo que habían sido golpeados por estas brillaron intensamente, yo sabía lo que venía a continuación: un ataque.

Le pedí a Toguemon que se contactara con Takuya, tenía bastantes razones para avisarle a él específicamente: una era que él había sido elegido como nuestro líder, la segunda era que—con un poco de suerte— vendría a ayudarme personalmente. Mientras estábamos en el mundo real él y yo tuvimos un "acercamiento", sin embargo nunca llegó más allá de eso, no hubo besos ni nada, simplemente quedó como "algo que pudo ser", ya que después comenzaron las digiguerras y no había mucho tiempo para ese tipo de cosas. Pero a veces llego a pensar que las digiguerras son una excusa, que Takuya _quiere_ evitarme ¿Por qué? No tengo idea, pero tampoco tengo ocasiones para hablar con él, ya que como nuestro líder "tiene asuntos importantes que atender".

— ¡Kazemon!—gritó la maestra llamando mi atención— ¡Dice que enviará a alguien a ayudarte!

Y otra excusa… ¿Cuándo iba tener un momento con Takuya? ¿De verdad una guerra podía destruir tantas cosas? Dolía bastante, yo había tenido bastantes novios, pero siempre terminaba con ellos, eran unos inmaduros y superficiales, no me veían como más que un juguete: una cara bonita. Yo ya estaba resignada en cuanto al tema del amor, me sentía triste y deprimida todo el tiempo, pero Takuya estuvo ahí para apoyarme y enamorarme de él fue inevitable, nunca antes había notado lo tierno que él podía llegar a ser, habíamos pasado por tantas cosas juntos que era imposible que él pudiera verme como un juguete, eso lo tenía claro ¿Pero por qué tenía que dejarme?

Mi momento de reflexión se acabó cuando datos comenzaron a tomar forma en lo que antes había sido el sitio de la primaria para digimon, creando un nuevo paisaje en el lugar, una mezcla entre la primaria y los escombros de una construcción.

Cientos de digimon comenzaron a correr despavoridos por todos lados, ninguno de ellos parecía buscar batalla, así que simplemente los observé desde el aire, hasta que…

— ¡Oye tú! ¡Pagarás por lo que haz hecho!—me volteé hacia el lugar del que había venido la voz, para encontrarme con un digimon volador que iba directamente hacía mí— ¡Alas de la tempestad!

Aquel ataque me tomó por sorpresa y caí brutalmente al suelo, me forcé a mí misma a ponerme de pie rápidamente.

— ¡Eso es Halsemon!—animó una voz femenina que no me provocó curiosidad, habían cosas más importantes en ese momento— ¡Acabala!

— ¡Me las pagarás!—era hora de enseñarle a aquel maleducado digimon a no meterse conmigo, mucho menos destruir un lugar como aquella escuela ¿Qué tan cruel había que ser para destruir un lugar lleno de niños?— ¡Tornado de Kazemon!

El tornado provocado por mi ataque lanzó a los cielos a mi contrincante, pero se me había olvidado el detalle de que al igual que yo era un digimon volador, por lo que se logró estabilizar antes de la caída.

— ¡Sol rojo!—rayos rojos surgieron de los ojos de Halsemon, sin embargo logré evitarlos justo a tiempo, haciendo que estos golpearan uno de los escombros, creando un pequeño incendio en estos— ¡Esta vez no te salvaras…!

— ¡Yo estaría más preocupado por ti! ¡Espada laser!—Lobomon acababa de integrarse a la batalla y se estaba abalanzando sobre Halsemon, atacándolo con sus espadas, yo también debía ayudar.

— ¡Brisa de pétalos!—la brisa que cree logró desestabilizar al oponente, haciendo para este imposible la evasión del ataque de Leomon.

— ¡Halsemon! ¡Resiste!—me permití voltear para averiguar a quien pertenecía esa voz y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con una humana: debía de tener unos quince o dieciséis años, llevaba grandes anteojos y su cabello era de un color violeta bastante inusual, en sus manos sostenía un digivice rojo ¿Podía esa chica ser una guerrera legendaria? No, eso era imposible, los guerreros eran solo diez, además ya habría digievolucionado. Durante todas las digiguerras no había visto ni un solo humano que no fuera de nuestro equipo ¿De dónde había salido esta chica?

Mis reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por un doloroso golpe en la espalda, me volteé para encontrarme con un digimon blanco con forma de esfinge, acababa de pasarme de largo y se dirigía hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba Lobomon. Sobre el lomo de este digimon se encontraba otra chica, aparentaba la misma edad que la anterior, pero esta tenía el cabello corto y castaño, al igual que la otra tenía un digivice, aunque este era de color rosado.

— ¡La maldición de la reina!—rayos de luz rosácea emergieron de la frente de la recién llegada digimon, impactando el cuerpo de Lobomon, inmediatamente fui a socorrerlo, atacando al digimon blanco.

— ¡Rocío temporal!—mis ágiles patadas lograron derribarla, dejando en el suelo tanto al digimon como la chica que la acompañaba.

— ¡Kari! ¡Kari!—la pelimorada fue a socorrer a la chica que acababa de caer, para mí mala suerte tanto la chica como la digimon se pusieron de pie, y gracias al tiempo de distracción Halsemon pudo retomar el vuelo y acababa de atacar a Lobomon por sorpresa.

—Estoy bien Yolei—respondió la castaña sonriente—, será mejor que hagamos la digievolución DNA, rápido.

—Sí.

Para mi sorpresa y la de Lobomon nuestros contrincantes dedigievolucionaron, Halsemon era ahora un pájaro rojizo, mientras por el otro lado se encontraba un gato blanco. El pájaro realizó una segunda digievolución, transformándose esta vez en una majestuosa águila roja, sin embargo lo que ocurrió a continuación fue aún más extraño: ambas chicas extendieron sus brazos, poniendo sus digivices frente a ellas y ambos digimon brillaron con la luz de la digievolución.

— ¡Aquilamon!

— ¡Gatomon!

— ¡DNA digivolves a…!—gritaron ambos a coro, fusionándose y tomando una forma humanoide— ¡Silphymon!

Tanto yo como Lobomon nos pusimos alerta, la batalla contra Silphymon fue mucho más complicada que con la de sus formas anteriores, Silphymon era mucho más rápido y tenía mejor defensa, no quería averiguar cómo sería su ataque.

— ¡Esfera de energía!—para mi mala suerte aquel primer ataque fue directo hacia mí, y lamentablemente mis sospechas eran ciertas: el ataque de aquel digimon era muy fuerte.

— ¡Kazemon! ¡¿Estás bien!?—me preguntó Lobomon mientras acudía a ayudarme.

— ¡Es muy fuerte! ¡Lobomon! ¡Deberíamos adoptar la forma bestia!—él asintió, por lo que ambos adoptamos nuestras respectivas segundas formas: Zephyrmon y KendoGarurumon.

— ¡Ahora la batalla será más pareja! ¡Láser solar!—KendoGarurumon tomó la iniciativa, yo le seguí inmediatamente.

— ¡Viento de tormenta!

Silphymon esquivó el ataque de mi compañero fácilmente elevándose en el aire, sin embargo esta táctica no funcionó con el mío, ya que era un ataque aéreo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Maldición!—se quejó el digimon, tras lo cual, para nuestra sorpresa, comenzó a mantener una conversación consigo mismo— ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Pronto! ... ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué me dices de una fuerza luminosa?... ¡Me parece perfecto!

Entonces Silphymon se puso en posición de ataque, exclamó "¡Fuerza luminosa!" y comenzó a girar alrededor de sí mismo, unos instantes más adelante un duplicado de sí mismo arremetió contra nosotros, derribándonos y dejándome bastante adolorida.

— ¡No podemos rendirnos! ¡No aún!

Pero nosotros no éramos los únicos agotados, nuestro oponente respiraba agitadamente y sus piernas parecían temblar levemente.

— ¡Esferas de plasma!—necesité un gran esfuerzo para hacer ese ataque, pero necesitaba hacer algo ahora que Silphymon estaba agotado, lamentablemente él alcanzó a esquivar mi ataque, pero no pudo hacer nada ante la arremetida de KendoGarurumon.

— ¡Calú! ¡Ya basta! ¡Calú!—todos (incluidas las chicas humanas que estaban escondidas tras unos montones de escombros) fijamos nuestra vista en el pequeño digimon blanco que se encontraba en el medio del campo de batalla ¿Podría ser uno de los alumnos de Toguemon? No, era imposible, yo no recuerdo haber visto jamás a un digimon así— ¡No más peleas! ¡Calulú! ¡Calumon tiene miedo!

Entonces la frente del pequeño comenzó a brillar, lo cual de alguna manera consiguió agotarme, demasiado… inevitablemente caí al suelo, y para cuando me di cuenta ya no era Zephyrmon, era Zoe Orimoto, la adolescente de diecisiete años. Giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con más figuras que llamaron mi atención, a mi lado se encontraba Koji, a juzgar por su expresión estaba tan confundido como yo. Varios metros más allá descansaba un pollo rosado junto con un cachorro que reconocí como un Salamon: la misma figura que había adquirido Ophanimon tras renacer.

Ambas chicas fueron a recoger uno de los digimon, sin embargo yo centré mi atención en el extraño digimon blanco, que huía despavorido.

…

**Y ese fue el capítulo de hoy, la primera batalla de la historia!**

**Próximo capítulo será sobre los tamers.**

**Y para los que no entendieron lo de Calumon en el fondo su luz tuvo el efecto contrario al que tiene usualmente.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews y nos leemos.**

**PD: me acabo de dar cuenta de que no había publicado XD este capítulo lo tengo listo desde hace varios días y en mi mente lo había publicado, lo siento XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Adiós Calumon**

**Jolas a todos, ya les traje el sexto capítulo, espero que esta vez no se me olvide publicarlo XD**

**Bueno, ahora les escribo el capítulo. Por cierto, digo de inmediato que con los tamers no tengo muy claro que haré con el tema romántico, hasta ahora pienso hacer algo parecido a lo que hice en "reencuentros", es decir RyoxRika y TakatoxJuri (lógicamente con otros conflictos e historias), pero si tienen otra sugerencia (incluso para las otras dos temporadas) se acepta, ahora, no les podré contar si lo haré o no ya que sería spoiler, porque en este fic las relaciones entre personajes (o al menos la idea que tengo) afectan mucho a la trama.**

**…**

(Tamers, refugio en la casa de Jijimon y Babamon, Rika P.O.V)

Miro mi baraja de cartas actual, desde el comienzo de las digiguerras hemos intercambiado cartas más de lo normal, en busca de estrategias en caso de que haya una emergencia. Yo y mis amigos pasamos las veinticuatro horas del día en la casa de Jijimon y Babamon, es como nuestro refugio, guarida, cuartel, como quieran llamarlo. Ahí entrenábamos con nuestros digimon, planificábamos estrategias y hablábamos como lo hace un grupo de amigos normal, aunque los momentos para hacer esto último son cada vez más escasos. No salimos de ahí a menos que haya una emergencia, es decir que un lugar poblado por digimon corra peligro, que es cuando esas luces extrañas aparecen, los efectos de estas son dos, ambos con finales destructivos: uno trae ejércitos de digimon furiosos y escombros de lugares desconocidos, el otro simplemente destruye la zona lentamente, justo como lo hacía el D-reaper… y bueno, una vez tuvo un efecto diferente: la primera vez que las vimos, cuando trajeron de vuelta a Leomon.

Hubo un tiempo en el que pensamos en dividirnos para mantener vigiladas las veinticuatro horas las zonas más pobladas del digimundo, pero aquel plan tenía una falla: necesitaríamos digievolucionar constantemente y Calumon no puede acompañar a los ocho de nosotros.

Con la ayuda del señor Yamaki y el papá de Henry conseguimos crear un sistema que nos avisa cuando aquellas luces hacen su aparición y posteriormente somos transportados por el arca al lugar indicado.

Es extraño como un día puede pasar de ser aburrido y monótono a aterrorizador e inesperado, es otra de las cosas las guerras cambiaron.

—Chicos… Calumon tiene mucha hambre, calú…—se quejó el pequeño digimon, últimamente siempre tenía hambre ¿Por qué? No era un misterio, todo era culpa de Hirokazu, quien al tener problemas para tolerar los monótonos días comenzó a sufrir ansiedad por comer, y como Calumon vio que el chico traía dulces constantemente comenzó a comerlos con él, ahora habíamos decidido regularle los alimentos a ambos, sino nos quedaríamos con la nevera vacía y no era fácil ir al mundo real muy seguido.

—Tendrás que aguantarte un poco más Calumon, queda solo media hora para el almuerzo, estoy segura de que puedes aguantarte—le contesté evitando sonar fría, pero es inevitable. Desde que conocí a mis actuales amigos cambié bastante, lo sé, me volví una persona más cálida, es un cambio que me agrada, pero las digiguerras me están volviendo cada día una persona más fría, me doy cuenta, pero es algo que no puedo cambiar, simplemente… todo me parece frustrante, todo me parece inútil, como si el mundo lentamente dejara de tener sentido, y aquella es una sensación que detesto.

—Lo siento Rika, calú…

Lo volví a hacer, las malditas digiguerras me hicieron lastimar a otro ser querido, aunque sea algo tan pequeño como eso consigue irritarme y hacer que me enfade conmigo misma.

—No debes disculparte Calumon—me doy media vuelta, tal vez un tiempo a solas me vendría bien—, no me hagas caso.

Me encierro en la habitación en la que dormimos, por suerte está vacía. Podría llamar a Renamon, eso lo tengo más que claro, ella podría aconsejarme y yo podría hacer el intento de seguir su consejo, pero finalmente dejarlo en dos o tres días. Prefiero quedarme sola, encontrar en mí misma la manera de evitar un cambio desagradable, tanto para mí como para mis amigos.

— ¿Rika? ¿Eres tú?—me volteo para encontrarme con el que, con el tiempo, se ha vuelto mi mejor amigo: Ryo Akiyama.

— ¿Ryo? ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto un tanto sorprendida, creí que Ryo debía cocinar hoy.

—Takato, una vez más está quejándose de que lo hice mal.

Aquel comentario logra sacarme una sonrisa, nuestro amigo Takato nunca está de acuerdo con los métodos de cocina de nadie, excepto, claro, el suyo… y el de Juri.

Todos tenemos distintas maneras de superar nuestra estancia aquí, como ya mencioné Hirokazu y su ansiedad a la comida, Takato busca constantemente una posición de liderazgo, aunque no sea necesaria, un ejemplo es criticar a cualquier persona que cocine. Henry está muy distraído, se pasa el día pensando en formas de ayudar en las digiguerras, las que anota en una libreta, para este punto está llena de ideas de todo tipo, desde simples hasta exageradas, desde geniales hasta estúpidas, su hermana también pasa gran parte del día escribiendo, sin embargo ella tomó la decisión de anotar que cosas debe hacer cuando las guerras se acaben, algunas las anota porque eran las cosas que extrañaba de su vida normal, otras son para evitar que se provoquen más guerras. Por el otro lado está Kenta, cada día se le nota más reservado, hay días en los que no habla con nadie que no sea MarineAngemon (él es el único capaz de entender lo que dice su digimon), Juri se volvió más impulsiva, lo cual es bastante extraño en ella, diría que es uno de los cambios a los que más me cuesta adaptarme. Y finalmente está Ryo… no importa cuánto tiempo pase encerrado aquí, su manera de actuar no cambia en lo más mínimo ¿Qué es lo que hace? No tengo ni la menor idea.

— ¿Qué hay para comer?

—Arroz y pollo frito—me sonríe y me dedica una pregunta— ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

—Pienso…

— ¿Piensas? ¿En qué?

—No te interesa.

Mi relación con Ryo era extraña, probablemente si le preguntaras a alguno de nuestros compañeros de clase como nos llevamos te diría que bien, así sin más, ninguno de ellos sospecharía que él podría ser siquiera mi amigo, pero están rotundamente equivocados, Ryo Akiyama es el ser humano al que le tengo más confianza, nadie me conoce mejor que él (excepto tal vez por Renamon). Sin embargo comprendo el que no nos vean como amigos, Ryo y yo no solemos juntarnos mucho, tampoco salimos después de clase ni nos sentamos juntos en el colegio, mucho menos compartir los recreos. Pero sé que es la persona (recalco, HUMANA) a la que acudiría si tengo un problema, también sé que el sentimiento es mutuo, no me pregunten por qué, pero estoy segura.

— ¿Segura? ¿Quieres apostar para ver si me interesa o no?—su voz me pone los pies de vuelta en tierra, suspiro, como dije antes: Ryo Akiyama es el ser humano que me conoce mejor.

— ¿Estoy cambiando mucho? ¿Me he vuelto más desagradable? Que ni se te ocurra mentirme Akiyama.

— ¿De qué hablas Rika?

— ¿De qué hablo? Hablo de que cada día me siento una peor persona, siento que… que si estas guerras no se acaban rápido van a acabar consumiéndome completamente…

Él se acercó a mí y me abrazó, no fue hasta aquel momento en el que me di cuenta de cuanto necesitaba ese gesto, algo cálido que destruya el frío que yo misma he creado a mi pesar.

— ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?—me pregunta con otra sonrisa cálida.

—Bastante, muchas gracias Ryo.

—No hay de qué.

Entonces fuimos interrumpidos, la puerta se abrió, revelando a un agitado Takato.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Hubo una emergencia! ¡Las luces aparecieron en la aldea de los Chuchidarumon! ¡Vayan ustedes dos! ¡AHORA!

Ambos asentimos y nos retiramos rápidamente de la habitación para entrar al arca, acompañados por Renamon y el digimon de Ryo, que ahora estaba como Monodramon. Al poco rato llegó Calumon, desanimado por la idea de llegar tarde al almuerzo. Tras la llegada del digimon partimos al lugar de la emergencia, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estamos en el lugar de destino.

El lugar estaba irreconocible, las chozas estaban completamente destruidas, mientras en el cielo se apreciaba un frenesí de lazos de luz, los cuales serpenteaban sobre las ahora inexistentes casas de los Chuchidarumon. Al parecer los digimon oseznos habían evacuado… eso o habían sido destruidos por las luces, me agrada más la primera idea, así que me acomodo a ella.

— ¿No piensan digievolucionar, calú?—preguntó Calumon desde la cabeza de Renamon.

—No aún, no parece haber nada contra lo que pelear, Calumon—respondió Ryo.

— ¿Entonces a qué vinimos, calú?

—Silencio un momento Calumon…

Algo extraño comenzó a suceder, algo que nunca había pasado antes: dos tipos de fenómenos luminosos diferentes hicieron presencia en el mismo lugar. Uno eran los ya descritos lazos de luz, mientras los otros eran más como meteoros luminosos, de múltiples colores.

— ¡¿Qué son esos, Calulú?!—preguntó el pequeño digimon asustado por la presencia de los extraños tipos de luz.

—No comprendo… ¿Qué ocurre?—pregunto confundida.

—Rika ¿Quieres que digievolucione?—me consulta mi compañera.

—No aún Renamon, dudo que podamos pelear contra esto.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue escalofriante: ambas luces comenzaron a acercarse a nosotros. Me paralicé por el miedo, hasta que por suerte Ryo me hizo reaccionar.

— ¡Rika! ¡Debemos irnos! ¡Ahora!—me gritó mientras me tomaba del brazo para llevarme al arca.

Todos corrimos lo más rápido que nos dieron las piernas, Renamon fue la primera en entrar al arca, seguida por Monodramon y finalmente por mí y Ryo.

—Eso estuvo cerca—dijo aliviada Renamon.

—Sí, por poco nos alcanzan—la expresión de Ryo se tornó divertida súbitamente—, aunque la aparición de esas luces tuvo su lado bueno, ahora allegaremos a tiempo para el almuerzo ¿No Calumon?

Pero para la sorpresa de todos nosotros Calumon no respondió.

— ¿Calumon?—preguntó Ryo una vez más, pero sin recibir respuesta.

Todos nos dirigimos miradas de preocupación: acabábamos de perder a Calumon, probablemente para siempre.

…

**Fin del capítulo, de ustedes depende si el RyoxRika queda como una amistad, cómo una pareja temporal o una definitiva. En cuanto a lo de Calumon y las luces… si quieren saber más saquen deducciones, que ya he dejado unas cuantas pistas ;)**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, el próximo capítulo hasta ahora será de adventure, pero aún no es definitivo, nos leemos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cambios en la estrategia**

**Ya, primero que nada: Holas!**

**Segundo: este capítulo tomará lugar en la base de los personajes de adventure, unas semanas después de los acontecimientos ocurridos en el capítulo ante-anterior, es decir después de la pelea Silphymon v/s Kazemon, Lobomon.**

**Tercero: soy bastante insegura en cuanto al tema de las parejas, así que si tienen recomendaciones sería muy útil, les digo de inmediato que tengo dudas en cuanto a si voy a hacer Taiora o Sorato, tengo ideas para ambos T-T y en cuanto a Mimí… dejo en claro que es un personaje que me confunde mucho en el ámbito romántic, porque encuentro que hace buenas parejas con todos los elegidos de adventure (menos T.K). Para que sepan que una ayudita no me vendría mal ;)**

**Cuarto: aquí dejo el capítulo**

**…**

(Guarida de los niños elegidos, dos semanas tras la batalla de Silphymon, Takeru P.O.V)

Kari y yo vamos en camino a la casa de Gennai, desde que las luces aparecieron en el refugio fenómenos como ese ocurren cada vez con más frecuencia. Tai decidió que era hora de cambiar nuestra estrategia, por lo que nos reuniremos todos y cada uno de nosotros.

Ni yo ni ella hablamos durante todo el camino, pasamos la gran parte de los días juntos, pero no nos dirigimos ni la más mínima palabra. Las cosas entre nosotros han sido así desde que terminamos. La verdad es que cuando volvimos a ser llamados al digimundo me alegré, debo admitirlo ¿Por qué? Lo vi como una segunda oportunidad, mis mejores momentos con Kari fueron en el digimundo, tenía la esperanza de que al volver podríamos arreglar las cosas, incluso tal vez volver. Pero estaba rotundamente equivocado, desde que llegamos al digimundo Kari actúa de una manera especialmente fría conmigo, una actitud que nunca antes la había demostrado, con nadie. Suelo preguntarme que es lo que siente por mí que le provoca actuar de esa manera, me gustaría pensar que es porque aún no supera lo nuestro, en otras palabras que tiene el corazón roto, pero estoy casi seguro de que esa no es la razón, por más que deteste pensarlo esto es lo más probable: Kari me odia.

Llegamos a la laguna en la que se encuentra escondida la casa de Gennai, nos bajamos de nuestros respectivos digimon y estos adquieren sus formas habituales: Gatomon y Patamon.

Procedemos a bajar las escaleras, sin decir ni la más mínima palabra y evitando a toda costa el contacto visual.

Finalmente llegamos al lugar en el que se encuentran el resto del equipo, la actitud de Kari cambia drásticamente y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro mientras toma asiente junto a Yolei. Ese es el tipo de momentos que odio contemplar, la forma dulce en la que se comporta con cualquier persona que no sea yo.

—Bien, estamos todos—Tai se pone de pie frente a todos nosotros, de inmediato logra captar la atención de todo el grupo: es un líder natural—. Izzy y yo estuvimos hablando bastante tiempo sobre un cambio de estrategia, y creo que finalmente dimos en el blanco, dejaré que él les explique. Izzy…

—Sí Tai—el genio del grupo se ubicó frente a todos, junto a nuestro líder—. Cómo ya se habrán dado cuenta aquellas extrañas luces están apareciendo con más frecuencia y en más lugares del mapa, por lo que tendremos que cubrir más zonas al mismo tiempo, reubicamos los lugares de vigilancia de tal manera que nos sea más fácil el acceso a sectores cercanos en caso de emergencia. Escuchen atentamente dónde será su próximo turno. Cody: descanso, Davis: el refugio, Kari y T.K…

No alcancé a saber dónde sería nuestro turno, ya que Kari se puso de pie e interrumpió.

—Deben estar bromeando—dijo ella indignada—, acaban de decir que debemos cubrir más lugares del mapa ¿No? ¡¿Por qué siguen emparejándome con T.K?! ¡No tiene ningún sentido!

—Kari—Tai se acercó a su hermana en un intento por tranquilizarla—, entiende que…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender Tai?! ¡¿Qué aún me ves como una niña de ocho años que no puede quedarse sola?! ¡¿Qué me voy a morir si me separo de T.K?!—su voz estaba llena de resentimiento, algo que nunca había visto en ella antes—¡Ya basta de bromas! ¡Sé perfectamente lo que han intentado hacer todo este tiempo! ¡¿Qué no se dan cuenta de que las cosas entre nosotros no han mejorado?!

—Entiende que todo tiene una razón…—intentó una vez más explicar su hermano, pero otra vez fue inútil.

—Claro, una razón ¿No? ¿Cuál es? Debe ser el ataque de Nefertimon y Pegasusmon ¿No?—preguntó sarcásticamente— Tai, ya deja de engañar a quién quiera que quieras engañar dando esos motivos, si quisieran emparejarme con alguien estratégicamente lo harían con Yolei ¿No es ella mi compañera de digievolución DNA?

Noté como Tai se quedaba sin argumentos, él volteó hacia Izzy en busca de algún tipo de apoyo, pero ambos se habían quedado en jaque mate: Kari había dado una muy buena razón por la cual no estar conmigo.

—Está bien, haremos unos cuantos cambios. T.K: la aldea de las Pyocomon, Kari: la arena de batalla de Etemon, Yolei: el desierto de las pirámides invertidas. De esta manera en caso de que alguna de las dos tenga problemas podrán acudir a ayudarse rápidamente.

Una vez Izzy hubo terminado de hablar Kari tomó asiento. Me pregunto si le habrá costado decir todo lo que acababa de decir, porque a mí definitivamente me dolió escucharlo.

…

(Gatomon P.O.V)

Una vez hubo terminado la reunión llegó la hora de irnos, no sabía que debía decirle a Kari ¿Qué estuvo bien lo que hizo? ¿Qué había cometido un error? Sabía lo que acababa de pasarle: había explotado, ya no podía tolerar lo que estaba pasando. A mi compañera le costaba mucho trabajo superar la relación que tenía con T.K, eso lo tenía y tengo más que claro, pero entonces, poco antes de las digiguerras encontró la manera: evitarlo completamente, decirse a sí misma que era pasado pisado y básicamente dejar que T.K se convirtiera en una persona cualquiera. Aún no sé si tomó la decisión correcta, por un lado la ayudó a retomar su vida normal, pero por otro lado acababa de perder a una persona que, ambas sabíamos, le importaba mucho.

Su estrategia comenzó a fallar cuando las guerras comenzaron, el hecho de estar en el digimundo era un constante recordatorio de su pasado con T.K, encima los forzaban a estar juntos todo el tiempo ¿Cómo podría ella aguantar algo así? A menudo me pregunto si debería hacer algo, felicitarla por sus acciones o decirle que no está haciendo lo correcto, pero… ¿Qué es lo correcto? Su técnica le había funcionado, ahora Kari había conseguido odiarlo, o por lo menos engañarse a sí misma para creer que lo odiaba.

—Gatomon ¿Estás bien?—me volteo para encontrarme con Patamon, quien acaba de interrumpir mis reflexiones.

—Sí, no me pasa nada.

—Estás preocupada por Kari—adivina él—, yo también estoy preocupado por T.K, me hubiera gustado que el plan de Tai hubiera funcionado.

Asentí, por supuesto que Tai estaba detrás de todo, no era un secreto para nadie. Tanto yo como Kari sabíamos que no lo hacía con malas intenciones, al contrario: quería que ella y T.K se reconciliaran para unir más al grupo. Pero el efecto fue el contrario, ahora ambos se sentían terrible y su relación no había mejorado, era un desastre.

— ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer? ¿Qué es lo que ella debe hacer?—pregunté frustrada— ¡Odio no poder hacer nada!

—Ese es el punto, nosotros no podemos hacer absolutamente nada, es algo que deben resolver ellos.

Miré a Patamon intrigada ¿De qué estaba hablando?

—Podemos hacerles recomendaciones, o avisarles cuando van a cometer un error, pero no podemos predecir cuál es el camino que deben tomar, eso es algo que solo ellos pueden hacer—lo miro confundida, aún sin comprender el porqué de sus palabras—. Ya viste lo que pasó porque Tai intentó forzarlos a estar juntos, da lo mismo la manera en la que interrumpamos, ellos van a definir lo que harán.

Finalmente había comprendido sus palabras, las analicé y llegué a la conclusión de que tenía razón, lo mejor era dejarlos tranquilos.

— ¡Gatomon!—me llamó Kari— ¡Es hora de irnos!

—Debo irme, nos vemos Patamon.

—Nos vemos.

Entonces corrí al lado de mi compañera, lista para digievolucionar e irnos.

…

(Tercera persona, guarida de Gennai después de la reunión)

Tai tomó asiento y sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos, ser el líder era horrible, debía encargarse de que las estrategias funcionaran, conocer las habilidades y dificultades de cada uno de los integrantes del grupo y finalmente, la más difícil de todas, mantener la unión en el grupo, aquella en la que acababa de cometer un terrible error. Ahora su hermana debía de sentirse terrible, al igual que T.K ¿Qué ocurriría más adelante? ¿Qué pasaba si todo se le iba de las manos y…?

— ¿Tai? ¿Te pasa algo?—el chico levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con su amiga pelirroja.

— ¿Acaso no viste lo que acaba de pasar? No entiendo como siguen aceptándome como líder.

—Si tan solo pudieras verte a ti mismo, nadie podría hacerlo tan bien como tú Tai.

Una irónica sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Acabo de cometer el peor error de mi vida, no pude prever que algo como esto iba a ocurrir ¡Y estamos hablando de mi hermana! ¿No debería haber sabido cuál sería su reacción? ¡Soy un maldito idiota!

—No debes culparte a ti mismo Tai—intentó animarlo la pelirroja—, nadie podría haber predicho algo como esto. Ellos solían llevarse muy bien, cualquiera pensaría que un tiempo a solas les vendría bien…

—No sigas mintiendo, sabes perfectamente que todo esto fue mi culpa, ahora mi hermana mi odia…

—Ella jamás sería capaz de odiarte, ninguno de nosotros, eres nuestro _líder_, nadie podría reemplazarte.

— ¿Quién me dio ese papel? Porque es un maldito idiota…

—Todos lo hicimos—el chico miró a Sora fijamente, un tanto sorprendido por sus palabras—, ni siquiera fue necesario hacerlo oficial, fue algo natural, nadie te eligió como líder, pero todos lo hicimos al mismo tiempo.

Tai se quedó con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo, reflexionando sobre la reciente conversación que había tenido con Sora.

—Hablaré con Cody—avisó la pelirroja mientras se retiraba de la habitación—, le diré que haga tu turno, deberías quedarte aquí y descansar un poco.

…

**Ya, ese fue el capítulo de hoy.**

**Tengo que admitir que tuve que hacer de tripas corazón para escribir la reunión y los gritos de Kari, literalmente me quedé paralizada antes de comenzar a escribirlo porque me dolió el corazón.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, que no haya roto mi corazón en vano.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo n_n**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aurora boreal**

**Holas! Hoy le daré el turno a los tamers de protagonizar el cap, veremos como lo están haciendo ahora que no tienen a Calumon con ellos, les recuerdo que lo necesitan para digievolucionar en la etapa ultra y mega, por lo que la única opción que tienen por ahora son los infantiles y los campeones.**

**Ya, ahora escribo n_n**

**…**

(Guarida de los tamers, tercera persona, dos semanas tras la desaparición de Calumon)

Apenas Rika terminó de comer se retiró rápidamente de la mesa, tomó sus audífonos y se sentó sola en un rincón. Desde la desaparición de Calumon las palabras que había dirigido al resto de sus compañeros podían contarse con los dedos de las manos. A parte de Renamon nadie había podido mantener una conversación con ella, ni siquiera Ryo. La situación era preocupante, menos para Takato, a quien no le parecía nada que no fuera frustrante. Ya era lo suficientemente estresante ser un líder durante un momento tan complicado como aquel, sentía ansiedad todo el tiempo y apenas podía dormir por las noches, debía encargarse de que todo funcionara bien, desde la comida hasta el orden de la habitación, desde las estrategias de batalla hasta los planes de evacuación. Hacía todo lo posible para encargarse de que todo esté en orden ¿Por qué? Él nunca había sido una persona organizada, pero si otro desastre volvía a ocurrir no podría perdonárselo. La pérdida de Calumon era una carga muy difícil de llevar, para el grupo completo, pero él, lamentablemente, tenía que mantener una visión objetiva, no podía detenerse a llorar, debía ver cómo se las arreglarían sin la posibilidad de alcanzar el nivel ultra, debía ver si había una forma de recuperarlo ¡Debía hacer demasiadas cosas!

Takato dirigió ambas manos a sus googles y los apretó con toda su fuerza.

— ¿Takato? ¿Pasa algo?—preguntó Suzie extrañada.

—Con permiso—el chico se retiró rápidamente de la mesa sin siquiera haber terminado su plato.

Entró al baño y dedicó una mirada a su reflejo, posteriormente retiró los googles de su cabeza y los volvió a acomodar, pero simplemente no parecían encajar, como si estuvieran fuera de lugar. Finalmente se los dejó en el lugar que estaban, sin que se fuera la sensación de descuadre.

Volvió a la mesa en la que se encontraban sentados sus amigos con un extraño mareo, se tomó asiento e intentó comer otro poco, pero tan solo ver la comida le quitaba todo el apetito. Algo iba mal… no podía enfermarse, no ahora ¡No ahora!

—Oye… no te ves para nada bien—dijo Henry con preocupación.

—Es cierto, estás muy pálido—agregó Kenta.

—Déjame ver…—Juri palpó con su mano la frente de Takato, al poco momento su rostro reflejó una inminente preocupación— Takato, estás ardiendo en fiebre…

—No Juri, no te preocupes—él se puso de pie, dispuesto a retirarse de la mesa— estoy…

Pero entonces Takato cayó inconsciente al suelo, preocupando a todo el mundo, incluida Rika.

…

Cuando Takato despertó estaba recostado en la cama de la habitación, Guilmon con la cabeza recostada sobre su almohada, probablemente durmiendo.

Le hubiera gustado levantarse, pero se sentía demasiado débil, cada parte de su cuerpo parecía estar hecha de plomo y sentía como si sus mejillas estuvieran ardiendo.

"No… no puedo estar enfermo, no puedo…" ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle algo así? Él debía ayudar a sus amigos, no podía pasar el día en cama, tenían problemas…

—Vaya, despertaste—él volteó la mirada para encontrarse con Rika, quien, para su sorpresa, no apartó la mirada ni se dio la media vuelta. Al contrario, ella se acercó a su cama y posó su mano en su frente—. Aún tienes fiebre, iré a…

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—peguntó con su voz debilitada debido a la fiebre.

—Te desmayaste después de comer, dormiste toda la tarde—en sus labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa—. Debes tener sed, iré a buscarte algo para beber.

Rika se retiró de la habitación, dejando a Takato y su fiebre a solas. Volvió dentro de unos minutos con una gruesa taza de greda.

—Ten—Takato hizo un esfuerzo por sentarse, por suerte exitoso. Recibió el recipiente y bebió un sorbo del líquido que tenía en su interior: sabía horrible, era horriblemente ácido. Se forzó a sí mismo a tragarlo, sin embargo se rehusó a tomar otro sorbo, así que simplemente dejó el tazón sobre el velador. Al parecer Rika se había percatado de su disgusto por el contenido de la taza, ya que se estaba riendo por lo bajo—. Lo siento mucho… iba a traerte un té, pero entonces apareció Jijimon y me insistió en prepararte… lo que sea eso.

Takato dibujó en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa, la risa de Rika era muy diferente a ella: mientras la chica solía actuar fría y dura, como si las cosas no le afectaran su voz representaba dulzura y calidez, sembrando la duda de si, a lo mejor, podía ser una leve representación de su lado oculto.

— ¿Sabes algo? La fiebre te hace ver más idiota de lo normal—y después estaba su sarcasmo: no era dulce, ni cálido, pero te hacía ver la belleza que podía tener el lado de sí misma que solía mostrar… era como su propia aurora boreal— ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Eso creo…—Takato se comenzaba a preguntar que tanto estaba afectándolo la fiebre "Aurora boreal… ¡Qué tontería!".

—Se nota que estás cansado, mejor te dejaré solo—dicho esto se retiró una vez más de la habitación, pero esta vez no regresó.

Takato comenzó a sentirse un poco sediento, pero solo tenía una opción para hidratarse…

Él suspiró, tomó la taza y con gran valor bebió un sorbo, mentiría si dijera que el segundo trago era mejor que el primero, ambos eran igual de asquerosos.

"Ojalá esto también tuviera su aurora boreal…"

…

**Ya, ya, lo sé, el capítulo estuvo muy corto, pero vean el lado positivo, actualizaré pronto con uno que CREO será de frontier, tengo bastantes temas que tocar en cuanto a ese grupito.**

**Yap, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya que les cumplí con el Rukato (espero que les haya gustado, la verdad yo soy más de yurato y Ryuki).**

**Eso es todo por el momento, actualizaré probablemente mañana ;) nos vemos.**

**PD: aprovecho de avisar lo mismo que en reencuentros (mi otra historia, podrían darle una oportunidad, está en mi perfil). La próxima semana tendré unos cuantos conflictos para publicar, por lo que no sé si lo haga durante ese tiempo. Eso, era un aviso para que no crean que estoy dejando de lado el fic.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Monstruos**

**Hola a todos, una vez más les traigo un capítulo de Digiguerras!**

**Ya, esta vez la historia se centrará en los personajes de frontier, específicamente a Tommy, en él se centrará todo el capítulo, o más bien dicho, en él y alguien más… (no se hagan ideas románticas).**

**Bueno, bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo.**

**…**

(Tommy P.O.V, palacio de Ophanimon, dos semanas tras la batalla contra Silphymon)

Recorrí las paredes del castillo con la mirada y aproveché el pequeño momento de silencio. Estoy consciente de que en este momento no estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo, de que en cualquier momento los prisioneros de las celdas podrían escapar y tomarme de rehén. Sé que no tendrían piedad y también sé que no me importa, cada día que pasa me siento menos humano.

Tampoco es la sensación de ser un digimon, la que siento al digievolucionar. Esto es diferente: es la sensación de convertirme en un monstruo.

No puedo reconocerme a mí mismo ¿Estaría haciendo lo que hago unos meses atrás? He maltratado digimon, golpeado alguno de ellos y observar como sufren hacinados en los calabozos. Algunos lloran de miedo, otros acumulan rencor, varios llegan a enloquecer. Mis amigos dicen que no estoy haciendo nada malo, que aquellos digimon vinieron a destruir nuestro mundo y que debemos detenerlos. Por momentos llego a pensar que ellos también se están transformando ¿O ya lo hicieron? A lo mejor ellos ya vivieron lo mismo que estoy viviendo en este preciso momento, a lo mejor ellos pensaron y sintieron lo mismo que yo en este momento. Aquello tiene sentido, aún a mis quince años sigo siendo el más pequeño, y por lo tanto, el que siempre se queda atrás.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron, revelando a un agitado J.P.

— ¡Tommy! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿No deberías estar vigilando las celdas?!

—Yo… bueno, necesitaba un poco de aire—dije justificándome— ¿Qué te pasa aquí? Luces muy agitado…

—Estuve corriendo—se apresuró en contestar—, cinco Floramon venían persiguiéndome y…

— ¿Por qué no digievolucionaste?

—Eso hice, pero entonces este bicho me detuvo—fijé mi vista en el pequeño digimon blanco que J.P traía entre sus manos, con suerte podría estar en la etapa "en-entrenamiento".

— ¿Cómo pudo este pequeño haber detenido tu digievolución?

—No lo sé, pero lo que me ocurrió fue muy parecido a lo que describió Zoe—siguió contando J.P—, una luz apareció y de pronto comencé a agotarme. Llegué a un punto en el que mantener la digievolución se volvió imposible y volví a ser un humano. Las Floramon seguían persiguiéndome y yo no podía digievolucionar, así que solo me quedó una opción: correr.

— ¿Y en qué momento recogiste a ese digimon?

—Bueno… en parte le hice un favor, él también estaba corriendo de las Floramon—me acerqué un poco más a mi amigo y fijé una mirada más profunda al pequeño digimon.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—pregunté.

—Ca… Calumon—respondió este.

— ¿Tú hiciste que J.P perdiera su digievolución?

—No lo sé, calú…

Levanté mi mirada hacia J.P. Sabía perfectamente lo que vendría a continuación pero pregunté de todos modos.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga con él?

—Sácale información—me pidió este—. Una vez termines enciérralo, si lo dejamos libre puede traernos problemas.

—Ya—tomé al pequeño digimon entre mis brazos y le dirijo una curiosa mirada. No se parece a ninguno que yo haya visto antes: es completamente blanco, excepto por sus patas y sus pequeñas orejas y en su frente lleva un extraño símbolo que no sé qué clase de significado tendrá.

J.P se despide y se retira del palacio, dejándome solo en el salón con el curioso digimon. Lo llevo a la sala que solemos ocupar para las interrogaciones y lo dejo en el suelo.

—Estamos en una habitación bajo llave—comienzo a dar la ya memorizada explicación de dónde nos encontramos—, no hay ventanas ni puertas, excepto por la que acabamos de entrar. Atacar no tiene ningún sentido, puedo digievolucionar en cualquier momento. Si quieres salir de aquí responde mis preguntas ¿Entendido?

—Calú…

—Tomaré eso como un sí—digo sin detenerme para descifrar lo que "calú" significa— ¿De dónde eres?

—Del digimundo, calú.

— Entonces eres de aquí.

—No, calú. Calumon viene de otro lugar—la respuesta del digimon consigue intrigarme ¿Otro lugar? ¿No acaba de decir que viene del digimundo?

—Pero dijiste ser del digimundo…

—Y no sé cómo fue que llegue aquí, calú—no comprendía nada, pero mi deber era averiguar lo que este pequeño sabía y eso iba a hacer.

—Seguimos en el digimundo, necesito que me digas de dónde vienes—pedí una vez más.

—Del digimundo, calú—recalcó este con seguridad—. Aunque he estado en el mundo humano también, calú.

— ¿En el mundo humano?

—Sí, calú. Qinglongmon me envió ahí para protegerme, porque tengo el poder de la digien… la digiten… la digi…

— ¿La digi…?

—No lo recuerdo, calú.

Exhalo frustrado, este es uno de los pocos digimon que está dispuesto a colaborar y no puede explicar lógicamente su propia historia. Volteo mi cabeza hacia un lado con frustración.

"Debes ver el lado positivo Tommy" me digo a mí mismo con optimismo ", al menos no tuviste golpearlo…"

— ¿Cómo te llamas, calú?—pregunta Calumon sacándome de mis reflexiones.

—Tommy—respondo sin dirigirle la mirada.

— ¿A ti tampoco te gustan estas peleas verdad?—me volteo a mirar al pequeño digimon, cada vez este bicho me parece más curioso— Estoy seguro de que a nadie le gustan, calú, pero creen que son necesarias y siguen peleando, calulú.

No respondo, por lo que él simplemente sigue hablando.

—Yo no creo que todas estas peleas sean necesarias, calú, ni siquiera sé contra que estamos peleando… ¿Sabes tú, calú?

Niego con la cabeza, aun sin emitir ningún tipo de palabra.

— ¿Cómo sabes que peleamos contra un enemigo, calú?

—Porque está destruyendo nuestro mundo—respondo rompiendo mi propio silencio.

Calumon me mira con curiosidad, hasta que finalmente pareció encontrar lo que fuera que estaba buscando en mi cara.

—Ya veo…

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Tú también estás peleando por tus amigos, calú. Tú tampoco crees que esto tenga sentido, pero no quieres dejar solos a tus amigos, así que estás peleando con ellos, calú.

¿Cómo este pequeñajo podía haber adivinado tantas cosas?

—Esa es la misma razón por la que seguía peleando, calú, que mis amigos peleaban.

Miro curiosamente al digimon que se encontraba en frente mío, cada vez creo que es más extraño e intrigante.

—Por cierto… ¿Tú no tienes un camarada?

— ¿Un… camarada?— ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando ahora?

—Un compañero digimon, uno que pelee contigo.

—Bueno… están mis amigos…—intenté, viendo si a lo mejor contaban como camaradas.

— ¡No! ¡No es eso de lo que hablo, calú!—interrumpe el enano— Un camarada es un digimon que pelea para protegerte, incluso… incluso a veces digievolucionan juntos ¡Pueden llegar a ser muy fuertes!

El repentino cambio en el aspecto de Calumon me impactó: sus antes pequeñas orejas se extendieron como si de alas se trataran.

—Tus… tus orejas…

— ¿Qué?—Calumon observaba sus orejas sin demostrar alguna señal de sorpresa— ¿Qué pasa con mis orejas, calú?

—Crecieron…

—Ah… eso pasa cuando no tengo miedo—aseguró Calumon.

— ¿Cuándo… cuándo no tienes miedo?

—Así es, hace unos momentos estaba muy asustado calú—confesó el digimon—, pero entonces descubrí que eras alguien agradable y que no debía temerte, calú.

Una sonrisa triste se asoma por mis labios, haciendo que Calumon se preocupara.

— ¿Ocurre algo Tommy?

—No sé si…

Pero el sonido de pasos al otro lado de la puerta me interrumpió, obligándome a empujar a Calumon contra la pared con mi puño. Las orejas del digimon se encogieron y el terror se asomó en su rostro.

— ¡DIME! ¡¿QUÉ ESTABAS HACIENDO ANTES DE LLEGAR A ESTE LUGAR?!

— ¿Tommy? ¿Qué…?

— ¡RESPONDE!—no me gustaba gritarle al pequeño, pero si alguno de los chicos me descubría amigando con un prisionero… no quiero ni imaginarlo.

La puerta se abrió y yo, sin aflojar el agarre de Calumon, me volteó para ver de quién se trata.

— ¿Ese es el digimon que trajo J.P?—preguntó mi antiguo héroe: Takuya.

—Así es—respondo forzando un tono frío y seguro.

— ¿Le has sacado información?

—No creo que diga nada, ni siquiera sé si tenga sentido gastar un espacio en las celdas para él: es un completo inútil—aquel es mí desesperado intento por regalarle la libertad a Calumon, sé que el corazón de Takuya no es algo a lo que pueda apelar, no ahora.

—Un inútil capaz de quitarnos la digievolución—es, para la mala suerte de Calumon, su respuesta—, debemos encerrarlo.

Asiento fingiendo indiferencia, el pequeño no tendrá otra oportunidad, pasará quién sabe cuánto tiempo en las celdas del castillo de Ophanimon hasta que, finalmente, la agonía lo consuma, ya sea la suya o la de otro digimon enloquecido que busque desahogarse.

—Tommy ¿Puedes ir a dejarlo tú solo? Estoy agotado, quiero descansar antes de que llegue mi turno de guardia.

—Sí, claro—me retiro del cuarto de interrogación para dirigirme al calabozo, cuando me percato de la ventana que se encuentra abierta: a diferencia del resto de las ventanas en el palacio no lleva a una mortal caída, sino que da con la rama de un árbol, la última esperanza de Calumon.

—Calumon, escucha…—me detengo al darme cuenta de las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de Calumon. Sin embargo las húmedas gotas no fueron lo que más me impactaron, sino las pequeñas orejas que se mostraban a los costados de su cabeza.

—Suéltame—pidió el digimon asustado— ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡CALÚ…!

La culpa me hizo obedecerlo inconscientemente, liberándolo de mi agarre, pero al mismo tiempo dejándolo caer al suelo.

—Calumon—digo mientras me agacho a ayudarlo— ¿Estás…?

— ¡Suéltame!—Calumon huyó de la mano con la que lo había intentado tomar, corrió hacia la ventana y vi con mis propios ojos cómo este escapaba por esta.

No sabía que sentir, debería haber estado contento, Calumon no sufriría hacinado en una prisión. Pero no era felicidad lo que sentía, sino una extraña mezcla entre culpa, nostalgia y dolor. Calumon había sido el primer digimon que confió en mí durante un largo periodo de tiempo, pero al igual que al resto logré asustarlo, conseguir que me temiera, que me evitara y lo peor de todo: que me odiara.

Definitivamente dejé de ser humano: soy un monstruo, una criatura abominable.

Caigo al piso frustrado, no es eso lo que quiero ser… no es eso…

_Debo cambiar, debo volver a ser yo…_

…

**Por fin puedo escribir algo sobre Tommy *-***

**Tommy me encanta 3 no está en el nivel de amor suficiente para entrar en mi top 10 personajes de digimon, pero si le gana a bastantes de digimon 02…**

**En un principio iba a escribir sobre Takuya (quería hacer un enfoque en los problemas que enfrentaban los diferentes líderes), hasta tenía planeado lo que iba a hacer… pero luego se me vino la idea de Tommy (es una leve introducción para algo que sigue más adelante…) y estaba tan motivada para escribirla que lo hice. Ya haré lo de Takuya, es una idea que no quiero dejar de lado.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, dejen reviews y nos leemos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**La decisión del líder**

**Hola a todos! Estoy de vuelta, después de una semana sin poder actualizar.**

**Bien, por primera vez desde que comencé esta historia romperé un poco con mi esquema de "capítulo de una temporada, después un capítulo de otra…" y haré dos capítulos de frontier.**

**No tengo mucho más que decir, así que escribiré el cap.**

**…**

(Guerreros legendarios, habitación en el castillo de Ophanimon)

A Takuya no le agradaba quedarse con las manos cruzadas mientras había una guerra, evitaba lo más posible los descansos y los tiempos muertos con el fin de ser lo más productivo posible, pero ya estaba agotado y necesitaba un descanso, si no enloquecería.

Ser líder nunca le pareció un trabajo fácil, pero su primera aventura era pan comido en comparación con estas guerras. Era cierto que la gran parte del digimundo se había aliado a ellos esta vez, pero por momentos deseaba tener un enemigo… al menos uno al que se pudiera atacar.

Eso era precisamente que hacía su labor tan difícil, tener que proteger el digimundo de… ¿Luces? ¡¿Cómo se derrotaban esas malditas luces?! Podía parecer una idea alocada, un pensamiento digno de un chiflado, pero a Takuya le había motivado la noticia de la pelea que tuvo Zoe, la idea de tener un enemigo de carne y hueso (o datos materializados, teniendo en cuenta que estaban en el digimundo) hubiera facilitado mucho la búsqueda de la paz. Él se había comenzado a obsesionar con la idea de que, de una manera que él desconocía, los sujetos que atacaron a Zoe provocaran esas luces con el propósito de destruir su mundo. ¿Por qué harían algo así? No tenía ni idea, pero encontraría a esos sujetos y los haría hablar.

El muchacho había estado esperando que aquel digimon que J.P había traído les otorgara algún tipo de información valiosa, pero a juzgar por las palabras de Tommy no era nada más que un fenómeno capaz de arrebatar digievoluciones ¿con qué sentido? ¿Algún tipo de conspiración de parte de sus enigmáticos enemigos? ¿Un intento por bajar sus defensas? ¿O simplemente un extraño error entre los conjuntos de datos?

Takuya retiró los googles de la cabeza, los acercó a su boca y exhaló con el propósito de humedecerlos. Los cristales se empañaron justo como él lo había querido. Pasó la parte inferior de su camiseta por estos, quitando el vaho y dejándolos relucientes. Hecho esto los ubicó una vez más en su cabeza y, indeseablemente, su mente le propuso un nuevo tema en el cual enfocarse.

Él sabía que no podría estar evitándola por más tiempo, sabía que ella quería hablarle y probablemente hacerle mil y un preguntas sobre su "extraño comportamiento". Takuya no quería verla, no sabía si por el bien de ella o por propio, ya que eso era algo que ni él mismo podía definir, pero tenía más que clara la razón de su distanciamiento:

Las guerras eran peligrosas, no había que ser muy listo para averiguarlo. Miles de digimon habían salido heridos y era cosa de tiempo para que alguno de sus amigos sufriera algún tipo de accidente, y eso incluía a Zoe, o incluso a él mismo.

Le gustaría pensar que él era lo suficientemente fuerte para tolerar las tragedias que las circunstancias probablemente provocarían, pero se estaría mintiendo a sí mismo. Se sentía responsable de la vida de cada uno de sus amigos y sería casi imposible perdonarse la muerte de alguno de ellos. Pero la idea de despedirse de alguien como Zoe era simplemente aterradora, especialmente considerando lo que había llegado a sentir por ella antes de que los conflictos comenzaran. Takuya previó un momento trágico, sabría que llegaría un momento en el que él no podría hacer nada para evitarlo y el futuro quedaría en las desconfiables manos del destino y que las probabilidades de un adiós eran enormes, por no decir irrefutables.

Si ella llegaba a sufrir un accidente no sería capaz de perdonárselo, pero la idea que más le asustaba era la de que el accidente lo sufriera él. No temía por su vida, estaba dispuesto a sacrificarla en caso de que fuera necesario, excepto por una razón: Takuya estaba consciente del cariño que Zoe sentía por él, y también estaba consciente de que el dolor no quedaría para el que falleciera, si no para el que sobreviviera.

La única solución a la que el muchacho llegó fue la siguiente: prepararse para el adiós con anticipación, sumar distancia lentamente para que cuando el momento del adiós llegara no hubiera necesidad de despedidas, ya que el distanciamiento no sería provocado súbitamente por la muerte, si no lentamente por ellos mismos… o él mismo.

Takuya comenzaba a preguntarse si su idea de descanso era realista, lo que él buscaba era un momento en el que despejarse, no un momento para recordar su mala suerte.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sobresaltando al chico que se encontraba en su interior.

—Tommy ¿Qué no sabes tocar la puerta?—Takuya fingió fastidio, aunque en realidad ansiaba que algo lograra hacer que su mente se callara y parara de provocarle dolorosos recuerdos.

—Takuya, es… es Calumon…

—Calu… ¿Calumon? ¿Quién es ese?

— ¡El digimon! ¡El que trajo J.P! ¡Calumon se escapó!

El mayor se quedó estático, provocando que Tommy comenzara a preocuparse por la reacción que tendría.

—Maldita sea…—fue el murmullo que se escapó de su boca— ¡Maldita sea!

—T… ¿Takuya?

El chico de googles comenzaba a parecer un poseso, la ira que se mostraba en su rostro era completamente inhumana, haciendo que Tommy reafirmara su teoría: su humanidad estaba desapareciendo, o esta era simplemente inexistente.

— ¡HAY QUE DESTRUIRLOS!

— ¡Eh! ¡Takuya! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!

— ¿Es que no te das cuenta Tommy? ¡No podemos acumularlos en celdas y pretender que no son un problema! ¡Esos digimon nos destruirán a todos, tarde o temprano!

—Takuya… ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Hay que destruir a todos los digimon, humanos… ¡Cualquier criatura que provoque esta guerra!

—Takuya, escúchate a ti mismo, este no eres tú…

— ¡Estoy buscando una solución Tommy!—el menor retrocedió, Takuya podía estar actuando de manera muy extraña, pero nunca lo había escuchado hablar a él ¿qué había pasado con el Takuya fraternal que alguna vez había sido su héroe?— ¡Esos bichos nos están poniendo en peligro! ¡Hay que deshacernos de ellos!

—Quieres… quieres… ¿Quieres matarlos?—la idea lo aterraba, pero aquello era lógicamente la idea que Takuya estaba sugiriendo— Escucha, hay cientos de digimon ahí, ellos no…

— ¡¿Es qué ya no te importa el digimundo Tommy?! ¡Esos bichos lo están destruyendo! ¡Nos están destruyendo a nosotros! ¡Nos están destruyendo a todos!

Tommy no respondió, Takuya no volvió a gritar, provocando un silencio en la habitación que, hace unos momentos, había estado llena de gritos.

—Hablaré con Ophanimon para que nos deshagamos de los prisioneros lo más pronto posible.

Entonces el líder se retiró del lugar, dejando a Tommy solo.

"No puedo permitir que los asesine… no puedo…"

Pero si había algo que no toleraría sería traicionar a sus amigos, no importaba que tan bestiales se volvieran, ellos siempre serían aquellos que lo apoyaron y le enseñaron a superar sus miedos.

Lo que debía hacer era traerlos de vuelta, aunque comenzaba a preguntarse si para Takuya había algún tipo de opción.

…

**Ya, ese fue el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado n_n**

**Tal vez Takuya necesita comer un snickers (badum tsss)**

**Espero que les haya gustado n_n nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Imperfecciones**

**Bueno, como ya se habrán dado cuenta me he estado concentrando bastante en los respectivos líderes y las cargas que conllevan sus roles.**

**Pero con Tai haré una excepción, claro que marcaré su rol y sus conflictos como líder, pero su conflicto principal será bastante diferente al de los otros…**

**Aquí les dejo una pequeña introducción.**

**…**

(Guarida de los niños elegidos, Davis P.O.V)

Puedo recordar un tiempo en el que admiraba a muchas personas, creía encontrar perfección en ellas y aquello podía provocar dos efectos en mí: que los idolatrara o que los envidiara.

Kari era un claro ejemplo, creía que era la chica perfecta: bonita, alegre, dulce, etc… hasta me enamoré de ella. Aquello trajo como consecuencia mi envidia hacia T.K, era rubio y de ojos azules, alto y bueno para los deportes y, como si su físico fuera poco, era carismático y caballeroso. A mi modo de ver Takaishi era el encarnado estereotipo de chico ideal, esto sumándole su cercanía con Kari… cómo odiaba a T.K.

Aquel par no eran los únicos, también estaba Ken, que incluso sin el poder de las semillas oscuras gozaba de un amplio conocimiento, aunque nada comparado con el de Izzy, otro sujeto admirable. Cody tenía aquella inimaginable madurez a una muy corta edad y Yolei aquel espíritu alegre y curioso (aunque siempre me las arreglaba para encontrarle defectos e insultarla). Sora era excelente con los deportes y además era muy agradable, sin contar lo guapa que era, aunque si hablábamos de chicas atractivas Mimí se llevaba el trofeo, alta, cabello y cuerpo perfectos, la chica podría ser una modelo. Joe era muy listo (aunque aún sin superar al genio de Izumi), sus habilidades como médico eran increíbles y constantemente me preguntaba cómo podía estudiar todo lo que estudiaba sin… bueno… morir.

Sé que anteriormente señalé que T.K era el estereotipo de chico perfecto, pero me equivoqué, si él era capaz de tener cientos de chicas tras él, Matt, su hermano, tenía miles. El mayor era, al igual que su hermano, rubio y de ojos azules, no practicaba baloncesto como T.K, pero no estaba para nada fuera de forma, de por sí ya era un estereotipo, pero ¿adivinen qué? Matt Ishida tenía una banda de rock, cientos de fanáticas se reunían en los estadios para ver uno de sus conciertos, ¿tienen una idea de cuántas chicas soñaban con tenerlo como novio?

Pero la persona que más llegué a admirar (hasta a envidiar en cierto momento) se escapaba de cualquier tipo de estereotipo, y es que Tai Kamiya no era rubio, no tenía estilo y no había quién pudiera controlar su cabello. Pero lo que llamaba la atención de él no era su físico, si no aquella cualidad de liderazgo natural. Era cosa de que él diera una opinión para que todos se pusieran de acuerdo con él, nadie se rehusaba a realizar una orden impuesta por Tai, pero aquello no significaba que sus amigos le temieran, al contrario, todos confiaban en él con su vida. Yo estoy completamente seguro de que no hay chica de nuestro grupo (excepto por Kari) que no se haya enamorado de él en algún momento, alguna vez escuché a Yolei preguntándole a Kari si a Tai le parecía atractiva una chica, también recuerdo cuando Mimí volvió de los Estados Unidos, constantemente insistía en sentarse cerca de él durante nuestras juntas y ocupaba faldas más cortas de las que ocupaba usualmente. Ni hablar de Sora, mentiría rotundamente si dijera que entre ella y Tai no hay nada, es cierto que son amigos, pero también lo eran Kari y T.K.

Bueno, dejando de lado las admiradoras de Tai Kamiya…

Poco a poco me fui percatando de las imperfecciones que cada uno tenía, en un principio me eran indiferentes, pero entonces comencé a conocerlos mejor, a ver a cada uno de ellos en sus momentos más oscuros y me di cuenta de que mis amigos eran cualquier cosa menos perfectos. Si vieras a mis amigos el día en el que los conocí y después el día de hoy, en el medio de las digiguerras, pensarías que son personas diferentes.

Kari ha adoptado esta extraña "doble personalidad", siempre estuvo ahí, pero ahora es inminente. Ella siempre había sido una persona alegre, que sonreía todo el día, una de esas personas que parecieran tener una vida color rosa, esto era lo que ella pretendía mostrarle al mundo, muy pocas personas eran capaces de ver su "lado oscuro", el lado en el que ocultaba todas sus penas. Ahora se comporta de manera completamente bipolar, en un momento estás hablando con Kari, la que conoces de toda la vida, y de un momento a otro (especialmente cuando T.K se acerca) estás con una persona fría y cortante. Su exnovio, ex mejor amigo, ex muchas cosas también había cambiado mucho, ahora T.K había perdido ese aire optimista que usualmente tenía, anda cabizbajo y decaído, hay momentos en los que pienso en cuanto necesitamos uno de sus comentarios de aliento, pero sé que no los hará, es como si todo su optimismo le hubiera sido arrebatado.

Ken se la pasaba en silencio todo el tiempo, no hablaba en las reuniones y, según he escuchado, se la pasa encerrado solo en una habitación siempre que le toca descanso, Cody había comenzado a perder el control, convirtiéndose en una persona conflictiva y ansiosa, Yolei seguía siendo la más alegre del grupo, aunque sus sonrisas eran más débiles y agotadas cada día, ya que sus intentos por animar al grupo eran constantemente frustrados. Sora actuaba de una manera parecida, aunque menos sonriente, siempre está dispuesta a ayudar al resto, a veces me pregunto de dónde saca la energía para hacerlo, ya que todos nosotros tenemos problemas constantemente, Mimí lucía desastrada, parecía caer en depresión cada vez que se veía en un espejo, el estrés y las lágrimas provocadas por la constante pérdida de habitantes del digimundo habían arruinado su rostro, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, rodeados por ojeras y piel reseca. Joe parecía ponerse más torpe y nervioso con cada día que pasaba, se tomaba su trabajo como doctor muy en serio.

Matt entraba en conflictos constantemente, especialmente cuando la segunda personalidad de Kari salía a la luz. Izzy se quedaba dormido contantemente, y es que se pasaba las veinticuatro horas investigando sobre estrategias, datos sobre el posible enemigo, etc.

Pero mi héroe era el que se notaba peor, Tai perdía el control fácilmente de las situaciones y su antigua autoconfianza había desaparecido. Se dejaba llevar fácilmente por el resto y sus decisiones eran cada vez más erróneas.

El grupo de los niños elegidos se está rompiendo a pedazos, ni nuestro propio líder puede mantenerse firme. Nadie puede hacer nada… salvo yo.

Yo pude liderar a los niños elegidos en una ocasión ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo una segunda vez?

Pero esta vez no tendré a quién me apoye, ninguno de ellos puede abrir los ojos y percatarse de lo que está pasando, no se dan cuenta de que vamos por el camino equivocado… y es por eso que debo ayudarlos, es por eso que debo convertirme en su líder.

Solo debo esperar el momento indicado, el momento en el que Tai flaquee tanto que liderar le sea imposible…

Y eso ocurrirá pronto, de eso estoy seguro… las digiguerras apenas están comenzando.

…

**Ok, sé que el capítulo no fue de acción precisamente, pero tenía que establecer los respectivos conflictos de los grupos, los líderes, etc.**

**Ahora comenzaré a tocar más el tema de las guerras en sí, quiero decir, más batallas entre los grupos.**

**Bien, creo que eso es todo por ahora n_n espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los googles**

**Hola!**

**Supongo que por el título verán que en este capítulo también tocaré el tema de los líderes (quiero decir, los googles son como lo que identifica a los líderes en la franquicia de digimon), esta vez volveré a tomar el tema de Takato, que es el líder del que menos he descrito sus problemas, pero eso no quita que no tenga bastantes planes para él ;)**

**Lo siento Takato, pero tú y el resto de los líderes serán los que la pasarán peor en este fic u_u como líderes tienen que hacer sus sacrificios…**

**Muy bien, una vez me hube disculpado con los personajes seguiré escribiendo n_n**

**…**

(Refugio de los tamers, Takato P.O.V)

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en cama? No tenía ni idea, pero no podía mantenerme en movimiento, debía afirmarme de las paredes para hacer un simple viaje al baño. Los brebajes de Jijimon sabían horribles, pero me ayudaban a dormir bien por un rato. Sin embargo lo que me fastidiaba no era la constante fiebre, ni las constantes jaquecas, lo peor de todo era no estar al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Yo era el líder del grupo, yo debía hacer el trabajo de organizar a mis amigos y ayudarlos a la hora de la batalla, ¿cómo podía ayudarlos si es que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando? ¿Quién estaba realizando el trabajo que yo hacía? ¿Lo estaba haciendo bien? Nunca había tomado el peso de ser el líder antes, en nuestra primera aventura no era más que un niño, cometí muchísimos errores y no estaba dispuesto a cometerlos una vez más. Había provocado que mi digimon digievolucionara de la manera equivocada y había permitido que se llevaran a Juri.

Cuando decidieron que sería el líder del grupo decidí demostrar que había crecido, que ya no era el mismo niño tonto. Comencé a demostrar fuerza y firmeza, no me permití llorar ni lamentarme por lo que estaba pasando, era el líder y mi equipo no podía verme decaído.

Pero decaído era precisamente como me sentía, cada día mí rol era más frustrante y agotador, no importaba cuantos errores arreglara, siempre aparecían nuevos.

Una vez más la jaqueca volvió, seguida por aquella sensación de que mi cabeza estaba latiendo como si se tratara de mi corazón mismo. Me puse de pie con dificultad dispuesto a ir al baño.

— ¿Takato? ¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó Guilmon mientras avanzaba costosamente.

No contesté simplemente continué mi camino, estaba consciente de que mi compañero me estaba siguiendo, pero no le di ningún tipo de importancia.

Cuando llegué al cuarto me dediqué una mirada al espejo, mis mejillas estaban enrojecidas, probablemente a causa de la fiebre. Perlas de sudor se habían formado en mi frente y ojeras rodeaban mis ojos. Mi aspecto era horrible pero ya comenzaba a acostumbrarme a él.

Me apoyé en el lavamanos con mis brazos y agaché la cabeza, sentí la presión que ejercía el elástico de los googles sobre mi cráneo, cada día esta se hacía más notoria e incómoda, como si cada día estuvieran más fuera de lugar.

—Takato, dime que ocurre—pidió Guilmon preocupado.

Una vez lo dejé sin respuesta. No pude tolerar más y me quité los dichosos lentes de la cabeza, los coloqué sobre mi mano izquierda y enfoqué mi concentración en ellos.

— ¿Por qué los ocupo?—me pregunto a mí mismo, aunque fue Guilmon quien respondió a mi pregunta.

— ¿Los lentes?—dice dudoso— ¿Por qué ocupas los lentes? No lo sé Takato, pero son… bueno, ya me acostumbré a verte con ellos.

Miré los lentes inexpresivo, siempre ocupaba esos lentes, pero ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿Por simple moda?

— ¿Qué ocurriría si dejara de ocuparlos, Guilmon?

Mi compañero alzó la mirada en busca de una respuesta.

—No lo sé Takato, supongo que nada, aunque…

— ¿Aunque?

—Sería como verte a ti… pero sin verte a ti en realidad—toda mi concentración se dirigió a mi compañero tras oír esas palabras—, es que ya se convirtieron en algo que te identifica, Takato, no serías el mismo Takato sin ellos.

Volví a enfocar mi mirada en los lentes, "algo que te identifica", aquellas fueron las palabras con las que Guilmon había descrito mis googles, algo que me identifica, algo sin el cual no sería el mismo yo. Pero… ¿cómo un objeto podía definir quién era yo? ¡Nada ni nadie podía definir quién era yo! ¡Solo yo definía quién era yo!

La manera en la que miraba a los googles cambió, esta vez estaba lleno de ira y rabia, porque eso era exactamente lo que sentía. Todo ese tiempo esos malditos lentes me habían anclado a ser algo, a ser algo que yo no quería ser, a ser mi pasado.

"El destino puede cambiarse"

Eso fue lo que yo y mis amigos le habíamos dicho a Juri, tal vez había llegado el momento de que yo cambiara mí destino.

Tal vez había llegado el momento en el que debía dejar de lado el pasado, tal vez era hora de cambiar mi futuro.

Le di un último apretón a los lentes antes de estrellarlos contra el piso, haciéndole una pequeña grieta al lente derecho.

— ¿Por qué hiciste esto Takato?—preguntó Guilmon mientras miraba asustado los googles— Creo que los rompiste…

—Eso no importa Guilmon, no creo que vuelva a ocuparlos.

Dicho eso me retiré del baño, no me sentía débil, ni enfermo, pero tampoco me sentía bien.

…

**Bien, sé que el capítulo fue cortito una vez más u_u**

**Entonces, ya que he tocado la base de los conflictos de los líderes comenzaré con los primeros roces entre los grupos.**

**Tenemos a Tai con sus problemas de autoestima y sus dificultades por mantener al grupo unido.**

**A Davis con su creencia de superioridad y su deseo por ser el líder de los elegidos.**

**A Takuya, que la presión lo volvió despiadado con sus enemigos.**

**Y a Takato, que quiere forzarse a sí mismo a cambiar y ser alguien que no es, o que al menos no era.**

**Esos son básicamente los conflictos de cada líder, sé que le he restado protagonismo al resto de los personajes (excepto tal vez por Rika, Tommy, Kari y T.K), pero tenía que centrarme en los líderes, ya que son los que cargan con la mayor cantidad de presión.**

**Ush, pensar que los roces ya van a comenzar! Ya quiero escribirlos n_n**

**Publicaré otro pronto, ya que este capítulo fue bastante corto.**


	13. Chapter 13

**El vaso**

**¡Hola a todos! Estoy muy emocionada por escribir este capítulo n_n, una vez más le daré importancia a un personaje que ya ha tenido bastante protagonismo.**

**Sin embargo ya es hora de mezclar un poco la cosa y comenzar los conflictos entre los equipos ¿No?**

**Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, ahora escribo.**

**…**

(Laguna de la isla file, tercera persona)

Yolei recostó su espalda contra el grueso tronco de un árbol y dedicó una mirada al desgastado tranvía que se encontraba unos metros más allá. Para los primeros digielegidos era un símbolo de su primera aventura, pero la primera vez que ella lo vio cometió el error de preguntar "¿Por qué nos reunimos junto a este trozo de hojalata oxidada?". En aquel momento todos los elegidos antiguos los miraron con ira, pena o indignación, excepto por los dos menores. Las caras de Kari y T.K parecían completamente fuera de lugar, ambos sonreían con una mezcla de diversión y ternura, en aquel momento le había parecido algo vergonzoso, pero ahora era un tipo de mirada que le gustaría recibir de parte de alguno de esos dos, o de cualquier persona del grupo.

A diferencia de sus compañeros ella quería ver el vaso medio lleno, pensaba que el optimismo sería la clave para mantenerse en un buen estado (ya fuera físico, mental, estratégico, etc…). En el pasado Kari y T.K hubieran sido el par que la hubiera apoyado, de eso estaba segura. El chico encontraría siempre una salida a los problemas, eso era lo que siempre hacía. Por otro lado, Kari, con esa dulzura que la caracterizaba, sería la que contagiaría al resto con aquella dulzura, ¿había alguien que pudiera pensar de manera negativa mientras ella estuviera sonriendo?

Pero ahora Kari y T.K no realizarían aquel trabajo, no mientras estuvieran peleados. Eran escasas las veces que se podía ver al chico sonreír, y las pocas veces que lo hacía eran débiles y entristecidas. En cuanto a la chica, ella sonreía bastante seguido, cuando la pillabas de buen humor no hacía falta mucho intercambio de palabras para provocar aquella curvatura en su boca, sin embargo sus sonrisas no eran como las que se habían nombrado anteriormente, estas eran más… falsas, como aquellas sonrisas que tienen las muñecas "Barbie", vacías y sin sentido. Aunque aquel lado era preferible al _otro_, ya que encontrarla de mal ánimo era una completa catástrofe, no importaba qué le dijeras, encontraría la manera de verle el lado negativo, se deprimía de una manera bastante extraña y encontraba un motivo para enojarse con cada persona que encontraba (T.K era usualmente la principal víctima de estos, ya que generalmente era su presencia la que provocaba aquellos cambios de ánimo)

Yolei odiaba ver al equipo deprimido, pero parecía que nadie tenía nada que hacer. Ella y Sora eran las únicas que se esforzaban por subir el ánimo, sin muchos resultados. Aquello era bastante frustrante y conseguía entristecerlas a ellas mismas. Sora tenía tantos problemas como el resto, también tenía el problema de "ver el vaso medio vacío", pero hacía el intento de animar al resto, con la esperanza de que esto le subiera el ánimo a ella misma (hasta ahora sin resultados). Así que Yolei había tomado el rol de optimista en el grupo de los niños elegidos, no era un papel fácil, y era bastante agotador, pero era su desesperado intento por evitar que el grupo se desmorone.

Tai era su principal problema, él tenía aquel deseo por complacer a todo el mundo, y ver a alguien infeliz mientras él estaba al mando era probablemente su peor pesadilla. En aquel momento tenía a catorce chicos y catorce digimon infelices, lo que hacía que aparentara constante nerviosismo y definitivamente serios problemas de depresión.

También había hecho intentos por apartar a Izzy de la computadora, el chico necesitaba descanso y ella sabía suficiente informática como para reemplazarlo por un tiempo. Pero él temía que un error "fatal" llegara a suceder durante su ausencia y se negaba rotundamente a aceptar algún tipo de ayuda.

Con la cantidad de problemas que había a Yolei le costaba cada vez encontrar una razón por la que alegrarse, así que su principal motivo para sonreír era la esperanza que albergaba de subir el ánimo de sus amigos.

— ¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal Hawkmon?—preguntó ella mientras miraba al cielo.

—Nada Yolei, pero tampoco puedes hacer las cosas bien—contestó este con la cabeza en alto.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque no estás ayudándolos realmente—tras esas palabras Hawkmon se ganó una confundida mirada de Yolei—, no niego que quieras hacerlo, pero no tienes ninguna vía para hacerlo, solo puedes apoyarlos y…

— ¿Y…?

—Y seguir sonriendo, Yolei.

"_Seguir sonriendo"_ Aquel se volvía un trabajo más difícil con cada día que pasaba, cada vez que veía a sus amigos tristes, nerviosos, inseguros, temerosos, furiosos, etc, sentía que iba a desplomarse, que no podría pelear mucho más.

— ¡Yolei! ¡Mira!—exclamó Hawkmon sacando a la chica de sus reflexiones.

Yolei dirigió su mirada al punto que el ave señalaba con su ala, al otro extremo del lago habían comenzado a surgir varias cintas luminosas.

— ¡¿Qué hacemos?!—preguntó poniéndose de pie.

— ¡¿Qué crees?! ¡Hay que ir!—respondió el digimon exaltado— ¡Rápido! ¡Hazme digievolucionar!

— ¡Claro!—Yolei sacó su digivice del bolsillo— ¡Digievoluciona!

— ¡Hawkmon armor digivolves a…—comenzó a exclamar mientras la luz del digivice lo envolvía— Halsemon, el poder del amor!

Yolei se subió al lomo de su digievolucionado compañero, que, inmediatamente, emprendió vuelo al lugar afectado.

En el otro lado de la laguna las cosas eran un caos, varios digimon asustados intentaban desesperadamente esconderse de las misteriosas luces.

— ¡Yolei! ¡Dile a Kari que venga, yo me encargaré de evacuar a los digimon!—ordenó Halsemon una vez la chica se hubo desmontado de él.

— ¡Claro!—inmediatamente sacó su D-terminal y comenzó a escribirle a su compañera de digievolución DNA, su última batalla había sido dura, y dos digimon nivel armor no habían sido suficiente para enfrentar a sus oponentes, así que, en caso de que fuera necesario, era mejor digievolucionar al nivel ultra.

Yolei no se fijó en si la chica había contestado, debía ayudar a su compañero a evacuar a los digimon.

Los Otamamon no fueron un gran problema, podían refugiarse bajo el agua, pero varios Tanemon y Pyocomon tuvieron que ser transportados de manera aérea por Halsemon al otro lado del lago.

Al poco rato habían despejado la zona, no había más digimon en peligro… o eso habían creído.

Antes de que Halsemon pudiera aterrizar alcanzaron a divisar un pequeño e indefenso Botamon, a punto de ser alcanzado por un de los lazos de luz.

— ¡Halsemon! ¡Hay que ayudarlo!—exclamó la humana, mientras su compañero comenzaba a descender.

El rayo de luz estuvo a punto de alcanzar al digimon bebé, pero la garra del digimon consiguió empujarlo varios metros más allá, alejándolo del cinto luminoso… ojalá ellos hubieran tenido la misma suerte.

La cegadora luz los envolvió, obligando a ambos a cerrar los ojos.

Para cuando los abrieron las luces habían cesado y Halsemon había regresado a su etapa infantil. A su alrededor todo era destrucción, como usualmente pasaba tras aquellos fenómenos. Pero ellos no se encontraban en la laguna, al contrario, ahora se encontraban en el medio de un sector montañoso.

—Calú…—la pequeña y débil voz que se dejó oír llamó la atención del par— calú… calulú…

Yolei comenzó a acercarse al origen de aquel sonido, venía desde la parte trasera de un montón de escombros.

Aquella voz era de un pequeño digimon blanco, de orejas pequeñas y moradas. Parecía estar despierto, aunque muy agotado, lo que logró preocupar a la chica que decidió tomarlo entre sus brazos.

—Hawkmon… creo que este pequeño tiene problemas—señaló ella.

—A lo mejor la…

Pero Hawkmon no alcanzó a terminar la oración, ya que curiosas voces se escucharon a la lejanía. La chica sabía que no estaban en condiciones de defenderse, así que decidió esconderse detrás de unas rocas que eran lo suficientemente grandes para ocultar la presencia de ellos.

—No parece estar por aquí Zoe —señaló una voz masculina que a Yolei no le pareció para nada familiar—, si no te importa debería irme, yo…

—Estoy segura de que lo vi por aquí, espera un poco—contestó una vos femenina un tanto afligida.

Hubo silencio por unos momentos más, hasta que finalmente otra voz se dejó oír.

—Zoe, no está aquí—dijo con decisión la voz del que fuera el chico que se encontraba ahí afuera—, creo que debería…

—Está bien, es cierto, puede que aquel digimon no esté aquí—respondió la chica—, pero no quiero que te vayas, hay muchas cosas que tengo que hablar contigo y…

—Lo siento Zoe, pero no tengo tiempo, tendrá que ser en otro momento…

—Pero Takuya ¡Espera!

Pero los gritos de la chica no fueron escuchados, ya que, según lo que Yolei pudo deducir, el chico se había ido.

— ¿Por qué siempre tiene que irse a sí?—cuestionó la supuesta Zoe— ¿Por qué no puede darme una explicación?

Yolei se atrevió a dar un pequeño vistazo a la escena que tomaba lugar fuera de su escondite, para encontrarse con una rubia que le era muy familiar.

— ¡Pero si eres tú!—exclamó más fuerte de lo que le habría gustado, haciendo que la rubia se diera vuelta.

— ¡¿Tú otra vez?!—preguntó sorprendida la rubia, tras lo cual fijó la mirada en el pequeño digimon que la pelimorada traía entre sus brazos— Pero si ese es… ¡¿Qué crees que haces con él?!

— ¡¿Qué hago con él?! ¡A ti no te interesa eso!

Zoe miró a la chica que tenía en frente con preocupación, no tenía idea de quien era, pero los había atacado la vez pasada y aquello significaba que era el enemigo, y que un enemigo tuviera un digimon capaz de causarles una de-digievolución… no podía permitir que ella se llevara a Calumon.

— ¡No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya!—a continuación la chica sacó algo que Yolei reconoció como un digivice— ¡Digiespirit digivolves a…!

— Está… ¿Digievolucionando?—cuestionó la pelimorada, confundida ante la idea de un humano digievolucionando.

— ¡No hay tiempo para eso Yolei! ¡Hazme digievolucionar! ¡Ahora!

—Eh… ¡Sí! ¡Claro!—entonces se avispó y sacó su D3.

— ¡Hawkmon digivolves a… Aquilamon!

— ¡Kazemon!—exclamó una digimon de forma femenina que hace unos momentos había sido la chica rubia— ¡Entreguen a ese digimon!

— ¡¿Por qué debería hacerlo?!—preguntó ella de vuelta a modo de negación— ¡Aquilamon! ¡Acábala!

Para la mala suerte de Aquilamon Kazemon era demasiado rápida para él, tal vez Halsemon habría sido una mejor opción… pero un cambio de digievolución sería bajar la guardia, algo que no se podía permitir en aquella situación.

— ¡Rocío temporal!—exclamó mientras daba veloces patadas a Aquilamon, mientras este perdía el equilibrio y comenzaba a tambalearse en el cielo.

Afortunadamente para Yolei Aquilamon se las arregló para detener una de las patadas de la digimon con una de sus gigantescas patas.

— ¡Eso es Aquilamon! ¡Destrúyela, ahora!—gritó iracunda.

No conocía de mucho a su oponente, pero tenía clara una cosa: no le agradaba. No sabía cómo, pero aquella rubia estaba involucrada con el fenómeno de las luces, y las luces ya habían provocado mucho daño en su mundo. Además en esta ocasión quería llevarse al digimon herido, y ella no confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para dejar en sus manos la vida de un digimon, no con la cantidad de ellos que ella y sus luces habían matado.

El ave digimon se elevó por los cielos con la digimon en las patas, esta intentaba inútilmente liberarse de su agarre. "Esto no hubiera pasado si no te hubieras ido, Takuya" Se quejó en su cabeza. Aquilamon aumentó la velocidad mientras se acercaba a una colina rocosa, para posteriormente arrojar a Kazemon y elevarse más en el cielo, viendo desde arriba como ella se estrellaba contra las rocas.

— ¡Ah!—exclamó la digimon mientras caía al suelo. Kazemon se las arregló para ponerse de pie una vez más y, agotada logró ponerse de pie— ¡Tornado de pétalos!

Las corrientes de aire que emergieron de los dedos de la digimon golpearon a Aquilamon, haciéndolo perder la estabilidad una vez más. Kazemon tomó la oportunidad para realizar un "tornado de Kazemon", arrojando a Aquilamon contra una de las rocas.

— ¡Rayos!—exclamó Yolei preocupada mientras veía como su digimon caía debilitado contra las rocas— ¡Aquilamon! ¡No…!

Pero entonces la imagen de Aquilamon desapareció, indicándole a Yolei que lo que temía había ocurrido: había de-digievolucionado.

—Te daré dos opciones: me entregas al digimon por las buenas, o te lo arrebato por las malas—indicó Kazemon mientras se aproximaba a Yolei—… te advierto que no te aseguro salir ilesa de la última.

Yolei dedicó una preocupada mirada al digimon ¿podría perdonárselo a sí misma si entregara a ese digimon sin pelear?

Bueno, técnicamente habían peleado, pero… ¿era eso todo lo que podía hacer?

Kazemon estaba a escasos metros de ella y el digimon, no podía huir, Kazemon la alcanzaría en cuestión de segundos. Tampoco podía esconderse, ya que la digimon tenía la vista fija en ella.

"Piensa Yolei, piensa…"

Pero para su suerte no tuvo que pensar mucho, ya que, una vez más, las luces comenzaron a aparecer, aunque esta vez caían como multicolores estrellas fugaces.

— No… ¡No!—gritó Kazemon mientras retrocedía, hasta que finalmente decidió volar lejos de aquel lugar, dejando a Yolei en paz… relativamente.

— ¡Hawkmon! ¡Hawkmon!—pero, para la mala suerte de Yolei, su compañero se había agotado más de lo que ella hubiera pensado, ya que ahí no se encontraba ni Hawkmon ni Aquilamon, sino Poromon— Ay no…

—Yolei… lo siento—se disculpó la pequeña ave rosado.

—No importa Poromon, lo que debemos hacer es… encontrar la forma de irnos…

—A lo mejor puedo digievolucionar…

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Estás muy cansado Poromon!

Entonces la expresión de Poromon cambió a una de susto.

—Yolei…

— ¿Poromon? ¿Ocurre algo?

— ¡Yolei! ¡Cuidado!—para cuando Yolei se volteó ya era muy tarde, uno de los rayos de luz fue directamente dirigido hacia ellos.

…

(Aldea de los Coromon, tercera persona)

Mimí miraba atentamente como Joe atendía a un Coromon que había salido herido, cuando unos lazos de luz se pudieron reconocer varios metros más allá, por suerte lo suficientemente lejanos como para que no afectara a la aldea.

— ¡Mimí! ¡Será mejor que vayamos a ver!—señaló Palmon, a lo que su compañera asintió.

—Ten cuidado Mimí, por favor—pidió Joe.

—Vamos Joe, tú siempre tan sobreprotector.

— ¡No es mi culpa tener que atender a cada accidentado en el digimundo!—gritó mientras, sin darse cuenta, le apretaba demasiado la venda a su paciente— ¡Es lógico que quiero evitar accidentes!

Pero Mimí no contestó, ella y Palmon ya iban camino al lugar dónde las luces habían aparecido.

Para su suerte no tuvo que evacuar a nadie, ya que las luces cesaron inmediatamente, revelando a Yolei, Poromon y un digimon de aspecto curioso.

— ¿Yolei? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Mimí?—preguntó esta confundida, tras lo cual dedicó una mirada a su alrededor— ¿Cómo llegué aquí…?

El súbito cambio de expresión en la cara de Yolei la tomó por sorpresa.

— ¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¡Este digimon está mal! ¡Debemos llamar a Joe! ¡Rápido!

—Bueno… supongo que tienes suerte, Joe está en la aldea de los Coromon, muy cerca de aquí.

…

**Supongo que tras este capítulo ya se puede deducir que Calumon tendrá un rol importante en la historia n_n**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Quise rescatar esa alegría y entusiasme que suelen caracterizar a Yolei n_n**

**Los elegidos aún no lo saben, pero Calumon puede ser un arme muy eficaz contra los guerreros legendarios, o viceversa: para los elegidos. A los únicos que no les perjudica (de hecho al contrario, los beneficia) sería a los tamers, aunque también son los que más lo necesitan, ya que les facilita el proceso de digievolución.**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora n_n este capítulo (por si no se dieron cuenta) fue bastante más largo.**

**Bueno, adiós.**


	14. Chapter 14

**El propósito de Rika**

**Holitas! He vuelto y traigo otro capítulo de los tamers n_n, como adivinarán por el título seguiré por un tiempo con esto de los anteojos de Takato.**

**Ahora escribo.**

**…**

(Tercera persona)

En el digimundo habían cuatro pares de googles y solo tres pares de estos se encontraban sobre las cabezas de sus respectivos dueños. Takuya había tomado la costumbre de girarlos y cambiarlos de lugar, mientras que Davis solía limpiarlos más de lo necesario. Tai comenzó a quitárselos por las noches, no por el hecho de que no le gustara traerlos consigo, lo hacía porque quería verlos al despertar, como un recordatorio de cuál era el camino correcto, transformándolos en una inconsciente metáfora

Pero, mientras todos estos googles eran "consentidos" por las costumbres de sus respectivos poseedores, un par de googles de marcos amarillos se encontraban abandonados esquina de un baño, con uno de los lentes resquebrajados.

Esta no debería de ser una escena triste, al fin y al cabo es normal encontrar juguetes tirados. Y es que generalmente esos lentes, para un niño común, no representaban más que un simple juguete que les sirve para disfrazarse y, por un momento, ser alguien completamente diferente.

Pero para Takato los googles tenían el efecto contrario, aquellos lentes lo habían acompañado en uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida, uno de aquellos que te definen como persona. Lo que lo disfrazaba era no ocuparlos, hacía que dejara de ser un líder, y, siendo el rol de líder el que ejercía entre el grupo de tamers, dejaba de ser una parte de estos. Pero claro, existen estos sentimientos de unión grupal que hacía más fácil de ignorar la ausencia del auténtico Takato, no había un solo miembro del grupo que le hubiera dicho a este algo al respecto, por el solo hecho de que no hacerlo lo volvía menos real, pero, en el fondo, todos sabían que el chico se estaba distanciando. Lamentablemente para Rika esto se le hacía cada día más evidente, y por ende los sentimientos de ira comenzaron a ser cada vez más inevitables.

Ella perdía la paciencia rápidamente, y el hecho de ver a Takato dejando de ser Takato era algo demasiado frustrante para ella, cada día él se volvía más paranoico y estaba constantemente en busca de errores que arreglar, y en caso de que estos no existieran los inventaba él mismo, siempre en busca de una razón para ordenarle cosas al resto o frustrarse a él mismo arreglándolas y repitiéndose a sí mismo cosas cómo "a nadie parece importarle la situación" o "soy el único que de verdad se esfuerza aquí".

Aquel día Rika no podía dormir, por lo que salió de la cama y comenzó un recorrido por la guarida. Finalmente llegó al baño en el que se encontraban abandonados los anteojos de Takato, había decidido no desviar la mirada hacia estos, provocando que se fastidiara consigo misma al, inevitablemente, voltear la mirada hacia estos.

Ahí, en el silencio y en el medio de la noche, los lentes parecían de alguna manera tener vida propia. Los cristales de estos lucían tristes, como si, de alguna ridícula manera, fueran a estallar en llanto en cualquier momento, dándole el aspecto de un cachorro abandonado.

Rika apartó la mirada incomodaba, pero la sensación de que el supuestamente inerte objeto la estaba observando no se retiró.

—Ya basta—le susurró a estos pegando una vez su mirada sobre estos.

Estuvo a punto de oírlos gemir, justo como lo hacen los cachorritos.

—No puedo hacer nada por… ustedes—se sentía extraña hablando con un par de anteojos en un baño, pero de alguna extraña manera le ayudaba a desahogarse, se sentía como hablar con el antiguo Takato una vez más, solo que una versión más callada de él—. Él… ha cambiado demasiado, y aunque no me guste, no puedo forzarlo a detenerse, cambiar es parte de crecer, no siempre es malo…

Rika sintió una irónica mirada de parte de… los lentes.

—Está bien, está bien, esta vez no se para nada bueno—admitió finalmente—, pero no es como si yo pueda hacerlo cambiar de nuevo, ni siquiera sé si alguien pueda hacerlo… ni siquiera él mismo.

A continuación los cristales parecieron adquirir luz propia, aquella tenue y triste luz que adquieren los ojos de cualquier ser viviente cuando ruega por algo desesperadamente.

—Está bien, intentaré hacer algo, pero no esperen nada, ¿sí?—dijo finalmente Rika intentando complacer a los anteojos. La chica se dio media vuelta dispuesta a retirarse del baño, mientras comenzaba a preocuparse por sí misma, ¿cómo había podido mantener una conversación con un par de anteojos?

Sin embargo, una vez más sintió lástima por el par de cristales abandonados. Se dio media vuelta y seguían ahí, una vez más con aquella actitud abandonada como si tuvieran vida propia. Rika, vencida por los inexistentes pucheros de los googles, los tomó entre sus manos y los llevó con ella a su habitación, al menos no se quedarían desolados en el baño como un perro bajo lluvia.

…

Al día siguiente Takato comenzó su rutina de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho durante el resto de los días, saliendo de la cama con bastante tiempo de anticipación y sentándose en el borde de esta, aquel era el momento en el que una pequeña parte de sí mismo se extrañaba ante la ausencia de sus lentes y, inconscientemente, dirigía una mano a su cabeza en busca de estos, era aquel momento en el que el sueño provocara que su mente viajara de vuelta a la época en la que él y Guilmon pelearon juntos por primera vez. Era el pequeño instante en el que el antiguo Takato tomaba una pequeña bocanada de aire del mundo real, para continuar su día con el arduo trabajo de ser el nuevo Takato.

A continuación venía el momento en el que el siempre sensible y bondadoso espíritu de Takato salía a la luz, antes solía mostrarse públicamente, especialmente frente a sus amigos, pero su reciente cambio de actitud había hecho que este solo se presentara en el momento más temprano de la mañana, mientras todos dormían, menos Takato, claro.

Ni siquiera Guilmon había tenido la oportunidad de estar despierto para ver a su tamer retomando algunos aspectos de su pasado, el chico lo había comenzado a considerar como una debilidad, una manera en la que el resto se podía aprovechar de él y restarle liderazgo. Pero siempre debes satisfacer tu forma de ser, es algo inevitable para cualquier ser humano que no quiere desmoronarse, alguien dependiente de su ego debe mantener su autoestima alta y buscar algún rasgo en el cual demuestre superioridad, alguien optimista debe encontrar la manera de ver el vaso medio lleno, alguien sociable necesita agradarle a la gente y alguien bondadoso, como Takato, debía hacer algo bueno por los demás sin ningún tipo de recompensa.

Aquella mañana se dirigió a la cocina y colocó el agua a hervir, ubicó los materiales para el desayuno en un lugar de fácil alcance y contó los panes que necesitarían para aquella mañana, dejándolos a parte. A continuación encendió el fuego y ordenó las cartas de sus compañeros, así en caso de que hubiera una emergencia no habría inconveniente por la ausencia de alguna de estas.

Así Takato seguía buscando pequeños detalles que facilitarle a sus compañeros, no paraba de hacerlo hasta que alguno de estos despertara, aquel día el turno fue de Suzie.

— ¿Takato? ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?—preguntó la niña somnolienta mientras Lopmon descansaba, aun dormido, en sus brazos.

—No podía dormir.

Aquel era el tipo de respuesta que daba todas las mañanas, y siempre el segundo miembro del grupo asentía, sin replicar ni lo más mínimo, probablemente por el sueño.

Lentamente comenzó a levantarse el resto del grupo, lentamente Takato recuperó su actitud actual. Cada vez que un tamer se levantaba su espíritu bondadoso perdía la mitad de su brillo, hasta que finalmente terminó siendo una estrella, una de aquellas que no parecen más que un tenue punto blanco en el firmamento.

…

La mañana, para la suerte de los tamers, pasó velozmente y sin ningún tipo de contratiempos, Takato no pareció encontrar muchos problemas y tampoco parecía tener creatividad suficiente como para crear nuevos, así que hubo un pequeño, pero agradable, tiempo muerto en el que cada uno se pudo dedicar a lo que quiso. Los hermanos Wong anotaban cosas, cada uno en su respectiva libreta, mientras que Ryo parecía bastante entretenido jugando a la pelota con su digimon, Hirokazu aprovechó para dormir una siesta y Kenta mantenía una indescifrable conversación con MarineAngemon.

Rika tenía la mirada fija en una digicarta que reposaba sobre la mesa, pero su mente se encontraba junto a los googles que se encontraban ocultos junto a su cama. No fue hasta que Takato regresó a la habitación que ella cayó de vuelta a la realidad.

—Chicos, fue suficiente holgazaneo por hoy, necesito que me digan quién cocinó ayer.

—Yo—respondió Hirokazu despertando de su siesta.

—Bien, entonces hoy es el turno de Juri—la nombrada se puso de pie tranquilamente, era la única, aparte del mismísimo Takato, a la que no le acomplejaba cocinar, tal vez esto se debía a que Takato no era tan exigente con ella y hasta llegaba a ayudarla a veces—, ven Juri, te mostraré dónde están los materiales.

Rika aprovechó la retirada de estos para dirigirse a su habitación, seguida por su compañera, Renamon.

— ¿Ocurre algo Rika?—preguntó esta a sus espaldas.

—Nada importante—respondió mientras sacaba los lentes del escondite ganándose de esta forma la intriga de la digimon.

— ¿Son… los lentes de Takato?—la chica asintió con inseguridad— ¿Por qué los tienes? ¿No estaban…?

—Me dio pena dejarlos ahí.

Rika era una persona extraña, podía hablar de las cosas frías en la manera más cálida, o viceversa.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer con ellos?

No hubo respuesta, ya que ni ella misma sabía que haría con estos. Simplemente le parecía que no merecían quedarse olvidados en el baño, aquella fue la razón porque se los quedó.

Era extraño pensar que en algún momento llegó a pensar que el hecho de que su amigo lo ocupara era completamente ridículo, que le daba un aspecto maniático. Ahora se daba cuenta de que era simplemente una muestra inconscientemente metafórica de al que todos les gustaba pensar qe era el verdadero Takato, ¿Hasta qué punto era verdad aquello?

"Al fin y al cabo somos lo que hacemos para cambiar lo que somos", aquella filosofía lograba derrumbar su teoría del "auténtico Takato", y no era nada más que frustrante.

A continuación decidió hacer algo que ella no solía hacer: meterse donde no la llamaban.

Rika se dirigió a la cocina y observó discretamente desde el marco de la puerta.

Era obvio que Takato estaba ligando, tomaba las manos de Juri para ayudarla a cortar, etc. Rika solo lo encontraba absurdo, él no necesitaba utilizar clichés para provocar que las chicas (para su pesar ella misma) se sonrojaran, eran aquellos momentos de dulce nerviosismo lo que hacía que las chicas se enamoraran de Takato Matsuki, y eso era algo que ella tenía más que claro.

Pero el Takato 2.0 había aniquilado aquellas actitudes, convirtiéndolo en el cliché de rompecorazones que sobraban en todos lados, incluso en la casa de Jijimon Y Babamon.

Pero lo que superó a Rika fue cuando colocó su brazo derecho en la cintura de Juri, la cara de la chica era claramente di incomodidad.

¿En qué clase de mundo extraño alguien podría imaginar a Takato haciendo eso?

El "auténtico Takato" hubiera hecho algo así:

Dirigir unas cuantas miradas nerviosas a Juri (que hiciera esto no era para nada fuera de lo común), dudando si realmente quería hacer algo o no. Finalmente tomaría un respiro y se atrevería a tocar ligeramente su mano, entonces Juri se volvería hacia él y le dirigiría una mirada sorprendida.

— ¡Lo siento!—gritaría este alejando su mano y colocándose rojo como un tomate, seguido por una excusa tonta como "quería sacar la sal" o "no me di cuenta de que tu mano estaba ahí".

Después vendrían las risas de Juri, provocando que Takato se relajara un poco y que su cara rojiza retomara su color normal, excepto por las mejillas, que seguirían sonrojadas.

Rika tenía que asumir que le gustaba esa reacción infantil que tenía Takato ante aquel tipo de cosas, pero el Takato que tenía en frente no le agradaba para nada, estaba tan remotamente lejos de ser el que a ella le agradaba.

—Podrías ser más sutil—dijo esta interrumpiendo la escena, provocando expresiones de sorpresa en las caras de ambos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Takato a la defensiva.

—Quería un vaso de agua, eso es todo—era una mentira que no le hubiera funcionado a mucha gente, pero Rika lo dijo con frialdad, cruzando los brazos y acercándose al estante en el que se guardaban los brazos sin pedir permiso ni nada parecido.

La aparición de Rika no hubiera sido necesaria para frustrar los intentos de coqueteo de Takato, ya que al poco rato Henry apareció en la puerta.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Hay otra alerta! ¡Alguien debe ir a ayudar!

—Rika…—comenzó a decir Takato, pero esta se le adelantó.

—No te preocupes—dijo situándose junto al refrigerador—, ve y encárgate de lo que sea que esté pasando, yo ayudaré a Juri a cocinar.

La respuesta tomó por sorpresa a todos en el lugar, Takato estaba en jaque mate y no tenía más opción que seguir la sugerencia de Rika.

—Está bien, por favor, no cometan ningún error—pidió frustrado mientras salía de la cocina.

Rika sonrió, tenía la esperanza de que una pequeña batalla ayudara al antiguo Takato a regresar, hacía tiempo que no salía de la guarida.

—Gracias—dijo Juri aliviada.

—No hay de qué.

…

(Aldea de las Pyocomon)

— ¡Rápido! ¡Vayan todas al bosque!—ordenó Tai mientras Agumon digievolucionaba,

Una vez más las luces habían hecho su aparición, esta vez como manchas rosadas que se propagaban por todos lados, como si la aldea estuviera sufriendo un luminoso problema de sarpullido.

"¡Pyoco, Pyoco, pyoco…!" gritaban las digimon mientras corrían a refugiarse. Lentamente las casas comenzaron a derrumbarse mientras árboles, salidos de la nada, caían sobre estas.

Tai giraba la cabeza en todas direcciones, listo para encontrarse con un enemigo… combatible.

Finalmente este apareció, se trataba de un chico que debía de tener su edad acompañado de un gigantesco dinosaurio rojo, un poco más grande que Greymon.

— ¡¿Quién eres y qué quieres?!—gritó amenazante el chico de googles.

— ¡Yo debería hacer esa pregunta!—gritó el otro en respuesta, mientras inevitablemente enfocaba su vista en los anteojos que se encontraban sobre la cabeza de su oponente.

A continuación los cuerpos de ambos dinosaurios chocaron, iniciando una batalla.

…

Zoe tomó una libreta, un lápiz y comenzó a anotar todo lo que sabía sobre sus oponentes, era lo único que podía hacer por el momento.

Sabía que habían dos humanas, una de cabello castaño corto mientras que la otra lo llevaba largo y lila.

Sabía que cada una de ellas era acompañada por un digimon, la primera tenía un Gatomon, lo reconocía porque Ophanimon había pasado por aquella etapa, así que probablemente podría digievolucionar a Angewomon e incluso a la mismísima Ophanimon. Además podía transformarse en Nefertimon. Ninguna de estas digievoluciones se caracterizaban por ser malignas, eran hasta angelicales y deberían pertenecer a digimon que hacían el bien, ¿Por qué los estaban atacando?

A continuación estaba el pájaro de la chica de pelo lila, cuando estaba débil adoptaba la forma de un Poromon, seguido por un digimon águila/gallina de color rojo, también podía digievolucionar en "Halsemon" que tenía una muy buena táctica aérea, pero nada que Kazemon no pudiera manejar. Después estaba Aquilamon, también con una excelente resistencia aérea, pero con una velocidad bastante menor.

Y después venía el peor: Silphymon, la fusión de Gatomon y Aquilamon, un digimon bastante fuerte y de gran agilidad, capaz de luchar con Zephyrmon y KendoGarurumon sin mayores complicaciones, convirtiéndolo en un enemigo amenazante.

Para colmo la chica del pelo morado se había llevado a Calumon, el cual, de alguna extraña manera, era capaz de quitarles sus digievoluciones, convirtiéndolo en algo preocupante.

No tenían demasiadas oportunidades contra ellas mientras estuvieran juntas, así que cada vez que pelearan había que encontrar una manera de separarlas, así evitar la aparición de Silphymon.

"Si pudiéramos hacernos de Calumon Silphymon, Nefertimon, Halsemon… ¡Ni siquiera Angewomon u Ophanimon podrían hacernos daño!"

Encerró el nombre de Calumon en un círculo, aquel pequeño podía llegar a ser una valiosa arma.

…

**Bien, eso es todo por ahora n_n**

**No tengo mucho que decir aquí, así que simplemente me despediré.**

**Adiós!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Una lucha tiránica y el plan de Zoe**

**Chan, chan, chan.**

**Hola n_n, supongo qu ya saben lo que ocurrirá gracias al título de ahí arriba.**

**Supongo que eso es todo lo que debo decir, ahora escribo.**

**…**

(Gatomon P.O.V, costa del continente server)

La actitud de Kari comenzaba a preocuparme cada vez más, su estado de ánimo cambiaba de una manera tan drástica que podía llegar a ser escalofriante.

En este momento se encontraba callada, con la cabeza gacha, dibujando el emblema de la luz en la arena una y otra vez.

—Gatomon—dice levemente sin parar de hacer sus dibujos—, ¿qué representa el emblema de la luz?

Me quedé con la boca abierta, ¿por qué me estaba preguntando eso? ¿Por qué si ella lo sabía…? O al menos debería…

—Puedes decir que una persona tiene valor, amistad, amor, pureza, conocimiento, confianza y esperanza, puedes decir en qué momento lo demuestra pero, ¿cómo dices que una persona tiene luz? ¿En qué momento alguien puede demostrar luz?

Una vez más me quedé en silencio, era cierto, no podía responder esa pregunta.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso Kari?—pregunto preocupada.

—Es que… nunca pude definir lo que era el emblema de la luz, simplemente… acepté que yo tenía luz y lo sentí cierto. Pero últimamente… simplemente no puedo hacer lo mismo Gatomon, quiero convencerme de que tengo luz pero… ¿cómo hacerlo si no sé lo que la luz significa?

Hubo un pequeño silencio reflexivo, hasta que finalmente encontré algo que podría responder su pregunta.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando apareció Azunlongmon?—Kari asintió— "Es la luz que mueve el mundo", así definió tu emblema.

— ¿Y cuál es la luz que mueve el mundo? ¿La luz del sol? ¿La de la luna? ¿Cuál?

Una vez me quedé sin palabras para contestarle, así que simplemente me quedé en silencio. De algo estaba segura, no representaba ningún tipo de luz física.

— ¿Crees que haya alguien que lo sepa?—preguntó ella.

—Azunglongmon debe de saberlo, Gennai también puede saber algo—ella sabía de otra persona que podría definir lo que la luz era, pero sabía que meter a T.K en el tema de conversación no traería ningún tipo de beneficio.

Una vez más Kari se quedó en silencio, pero esta vez no se dedicó a dibujar su emblema una y otra vez, sino a borrar los que ya había dibujado, haciendo espacio para más nuevos.

…

(Aldea de las Pyocomon, tercera persona)

— ¡Greymon! ¡Alto!—gritaba sin mucho éxito, Tai no tenía muchas razones por las cuales no querer aquella batalla, pero tampoco podía detenerla.

Greymon quería hacerle caso, pero tenía una razón para no hacerlo, y esa era que si bajaba la guardia, aunque fuera un poco, su oponente lo destrozaría.

Tai dirigió una mirada al chico que se encontraba tras el digimon rojo, era claramente humano y lo miraba con el mismo interés, sin embargo no demostraba ni la más mínima señal de querer detener la batalla.

— ¡¿Quién eres?!—gritó él desde la distancia, pero el chico no contestó. Eso no extrañó a Tai en lo más mínimo, ya que la batalla entre dinosaurios era muy ruidosa.

La batalla hasta ahora consistía en un desesperado intento de ambos dinosaurios por derribar al otro, por lo que se encontraban pecho contra pecho ejerciendo presión. Para Growlmon esto era un serio problema, era cierto que superaba a Greymon en altura, pero no era por mucho, así que no representaba una gran ventaja. Greymon ejercía gran fuerza cntra él, y cada momento le costaba más esfuerzo mantenerse en pie.

—Takato…—se las arregló para decir—necesito…ayuda…

— ¡Sí!—el tamer se puso a buscar entre sus cartas alguna que le pudiera ser remotamente útil, aquel era el momento en el que desearía tener la baraja de Henry, podría utilizar la digicarta de aumento de temperatura, así el oponente se vería obligado a retroceder o quemarse.

Pero él no tenía esa digicarta, y lo mejor que de lo ocurrió fueron las alas blancas.

Entonces, tanto Tai como Greymon, miraron confundidos como su oponente se elevaba en el aire y embestía a Greymon de esta manera, haciendo que perdiera el digimundo.

— ¡Llama extenuante!—el ataque estuvo a punto de darle de lleno a Greymon, de no ser porque este lo contrarestó con su propio ataque.

— ¡Mega flama!—una explosión se produjo debido al choque de ambos ataques, dañando a ambos dinosaurios, aunque Greymon fue el que se vio mayormente afectado, debido a que él era el que se encontraba más próximo.

Entonces las alas desaparecieron de la espalda de Growlmon y el digimon tuvo, una vez más, ambos pies en tierra.

— ¡Llama extenuante!

— ¡Mega flama!

Aquella batalla estaba al favor de Growlmon, su ataque salía disparado de manera mucho más rápida que el de Greymon, provocando que, cuando estos chocaran, Greymon se llevara la gran parte del daño.

El digimon ya se había dado cuenta de la desventaja que tenía, pero por el momento era la única opción que tenía, ya que era eso o exponerse a un ataque directo, ya que no era lo suficientemente ágil como para esquivar los ataques.

— ¡Tai! ¡Necesito ayuda!—exclamó Greymon mientras se preparaba para lanzar su siguiente flama bebé.

Tai revisó su bolsillo, dispuesto a avisarle su situación a Izzy, pero entonces de i cuenta de que no tenía como contactarse, había dejado su único medio de comunicación en una de las cosas de las Pyocomon.

— ¡Mierda!—gritó— ¡Greymon! ¡Estamos solos!

— Tai…—dijo el dinosaurio mientras comenzaba agotarse—, no sé por cuanto tiempo pueda… seguir así… ¡Mega… flama!

Los ataques de Greymon eran cada vez más débiles, haciendo más potentes los efectos de las "llamas extenuantes"

Tai dedicó una mirada a su alrededor en busca de una manera para ayudar a su compañero, estaban en un gran apuro.

Entonces se percató de los escombros que habían en los alrededores y tomó una decisión estúpida, arriesgada y, probablemente, inútil.

Tomó la puerta de una de las cabañas de las Pyocomon y se acercó peligrosamente a su oponente.

— ¡Oye tú!—entonces, con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, arrojó el objeto al digimon, ganando su atención.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?!—Takato observó impresionado cómo una luz naranja emergía del pecho del chico.

—Pero si es…—Tai miró emocionado la luz que él mismo estaba emitiendo, cuando esta se apagó pudo sentir un peso colgando de su cuello. Revisó debajo de su camiseta para confirmar sus sospechas: su emblema había vuelto— ¡Oh sí Greymon! ¡Mira esto!

— ¡Tai! ¡Hazme digievolucionar! ¡Ahora!—pidió Greymon mientras Growlmon aprovechaba la confusión para dispararle una "llama extenuante".

El chico de googles extendió su digivice, el cual emitió una luz que envolvió a Greymon rápidamente.

— ¡Greymon ultradigivolves a… MetalGreymon!—con aquella digievolución el par se quedó con toda la ventaja en la batalla. Takato estaba consciente de que Growlmon no tenía oportunidad, a menos que…

El tamer revisó su baraja desesperadamente, hasta que encontró, entre todas sus cartas, n sobre de papel.

—Funcionó una vez, funcionará de nuevo—dijo mientras sacaba del sobre una digicarta azul que Hirokazu le había hecho hace tanto tiempo— ¡Cambio de carta! ¡Digievolución matrix!

— ¡Growlmon ultradigivolves a… WarGrowlmon!—y con aquel movimiento la batalla volvió a ser pareja, es más, el tamer había retomado por poco la ventaja.

— ¡Maldición! ¡MetalGreymon, acaba con él!—gritaba Tai, mientras el emblema del valor seguía brillando en su pecho.

— ¡Giga destructora!—atacó MetalGreymon.

WarGrowlmon se las arregló para bloquear el ataque con uno de sus brazos, pero el impulso de este logró hacer que retrocediera un par de metros.

— ¡Cañones atómicos!—la garra de MetalGreymon logró bloquear el ataque de WarGrowlmon sin ningún tipo de problema.

— ¿Cómo…?—murmuró Takato confundido, viendo como su oponente, que no debería de ser mucho más fuerte que su digimon, resistía perfectamente los ataques de este, mientras que WarGrowlmon ya comenzaba a tener conflictos.

— ¡Sigue así MetalGreymon! ¡No pares!—gritaba Tai eufórico, mientras el brillo en su pecho no hacía nada más que aumentar.

Entonces Takato supo que era el momento de interrumpir en la batalla, rebuscó en su baraja hasta que encontró la digicarta que estaba buscando.

—Veamos cómo se las arreglan con esto ¡Cambio de carta! ¡Conexión de súper velocidad!

La maniobra del tamer pareció tener buenos resultados, la velocidad de WarGrowlmon era tal que MetalGreymon tenía serios problemas para evadir o defenderse contra sus ataques, haciendo que lo derribara en varias ocasiones.

Tai seguía preguntándose cómo lo hacían para realizar aquel tipo de maniobras, antes tenía alas y ahora había alcanzado una velocidad muy parecida a la de Silphymon.

MetalGreymon alzó vuelo en un intento por evitar los ataques de WarGrowlmon, sin embargo esto solo le trajo más problemas, ya que otro ataque de este lo golpeó, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio e impactara fuertemente contra el suelo.

— ¡No! ¡MetalGreymon!—Tai corrió lo más rápido que pudo al lugar en el que estaba su compañero, sin importarle los riesgoso que esto pudiera ser— ¡Vamos! ¡Tienes que levantarte! ¡VAMOS!

—Tai, aléjate—pidió su compañero.

— ¡No pienso hacerlo hasta que te levantes! ¡Vamos!

Takato miraba atentamente la escena, parte de él decía que debía atacar inmediatamente, aprovechar el estado vulnerable en el que su enemigo se encontraba. Sin embargo la otra parte de él se sentía conmovida y no podía evitar ponerse en los zapatos de su oponente.

— ¡No puedes rendirte así amigo! ¡Vamos!

WarGrowlmon se posicionó frente al derribado MetalGreymon, a diferencia de Takato, él solo sentía conmoción ante la escena que tenía en frente y no podía evitar sentir nostalgia, mientras recordaba los tiempos en los que Takato era… bueno, Takato.

¿Haría Takato algo así ahora? ¿Correría el riesgo de ir a apoyarle en el medio de una batalla cómo esa?

—Yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo MetalGreymon, confío en ti—dijo Tai una vez más.

—Tai—entonces MetalGreymon comenzó a moverse una vez más, forzosamente poniéndose de pie—, yo puedo hacerlo Tai, ¡tú y yo lo haremos!

— ¡Sí amigo! ¡Así es como se habla!—gritaba alegremente el chico de googles— ¡Ahora enséñales quienes somos!

—WarGrowlmon, haz algo—dijo Takato desde su lugar—, ¡WarGrowlmon!

Pero su compañero se quedó inmóvil, no quería esquivar el siguiente ataque, quería hacer un experimento, probablemente uno de los más estúpidos que podría entrar en la cabeza de alguien, pero debía hacerlo.

— ¡Giga destructora!—el ataque hizo el efecto esperado en WarGrowlmon, quien, a causa de la baja defensa que había puesto a propósito, cayó derribado.

Takato instintivamente acercó sus manos al estómago, listo para sentir el dolor del golpe que su amigo había sufrido, pero, para su sorpresa, este nunca llegó. El tamer alzó la mirada, para enontrarse con el gigantesco MetalGreymon junto al humano que lo acompañaba, no había ni la más mínima señal de WarGrowlmon por ningún lado.

—WarGrowlmon… ¡WarGrowlmon!—gritó él desesperado mientras se acercaba al campo de batalla.

Una luz envolvió completamente a MetalGreymon mientras este comenzaba a volverse cada vez más pequeño, hasta que no terminó siendo más que una pequeña bola no mucho más grande que la cabeza de su compañero humano.

— ¡Lo logramos Tai! ¡Y encima recuperamos el emblema del valor!—exclamó Coromon emocionado.

—Así es amigo, ganamos.

— ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos!—celebraba el digimon afablemente.

Mientras tanto, Takato no tenía razones para celebrar, ya que se encontraba buscando desesperadamente a su compañero.

— ¡WarGrowlmon! ¡¿Dónde estás?!—la idea de que su compañero había muerto comenzaba a adentrarse en su cabeza cada vez más, hasta que llegó a ser atemorizante, ¿por qué no había esquivado ese último ataque?— ¡WARGROWLMON!

—Ta…Takato—dijo una débil voz que el tamer reconoció perfectamente.

— ¡Guilmon! ¡GUILMON!—gritó el tamer emocionado mientras abrazaba a su digimon en el suelo— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué no esquivaste el ataque Guilmon?

—Yo… yo solo quería saber… si tú harías lo mismo que él—dijo mientras dirigía una mirada al par que celebraba unos metros más allá.

—No lo debiste haber hecho… ¡pudiste haber muerto!

—Lo siento…

Entonces Takato contempló cómo sus rivales comenzaban a alejarse del lugar.

— ¡Oigan!—gritó él antes de que se pudieran perder de su vista— ¡Nos veremos de nuevo! ¡Y esto no volverá a terminar así!

Pero Takato no alcanzó a saber si ellos escucharon el grito o no, ya que inmediatamente las luces volvieron a aparecer y se los llevó de vuelta a lo que parecía el lugar en el que habían estado desde hace un principio.

…

(Tommy P.O.V, castillo de Ophanimon)

Tome asiento en una de las sillas de la amplia mesa del castillo, desde que Calumon se escapó que todos pasan días enteros buscándolo, excepto por mí, claro, que sigo siendo el encargado de interrogar a los digimon que mis amigos atrapaban y custodiar sus celdas hasta que Takuya consideraba que era momento de hacerlos desaparecer.

Aquel día se suponía que íbamos a tener una reunión importante, a petición de Zoe que decía tener algo importante que contarnos.

Todos fueron llegando uno por uno y se ubicaron en sus respectivas sillas, Zoe se paró frente a todos nosotros en silencio, hasta que finalmente todos estuvieron presentes.

—Muy bien Zoe, di qué es lo que nos tienes que decir—ordenó Takuya.

Nuestra amiga se aclaró la garganta, dirigió a todos una inquisitiva mirada, probablemente ordenando sus palabras, hasta que finalmente se dispuso a hablar.

—Sé que hemos gastado mucho de nuestro tiempo buscando a Calumon, y tengo perfectamente claro que, hasta ahora, el plan es deshacernos de él apenas lo encontremos, para asegurarnos de que no provoque más dedigievoluciones—a mí se me heló la sangre, ¿sabría Zoe dónde se encontraba? Aquello no me parecía una buena idea, simplemente no era justo—. Pero no creo que sea una buena idea.

Yo no fui el único sorprendido con aquellas últimas palabras, ya que todos quedaron mirando a Zoe con los ojos como platos.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Acaso tienes una idea mejor?—preguntó Takuya a la defensiva.

—Sí, si la tengo—admitió ella—. Lo que pasa es que el efecto dedigievolutivo del digimon no solo nos afecta a nosotros, sino también a los que, hasta ahora, parecen ser nuestros oponentes. Lo que propongo es que ocupemos a Calumon en nuestro favor y aprovechemos su habilidad para impedir la digievolución de nuestro enemigo.

— ¿Y no es más fácil enfrentar a nuestro oponente?—consultó J.P.

—Estoy de acurdo con J.P, Calumon sigue siendo un riesgo para nosotros…—concordó Takuya.

—Tú no has luchado contra ellos—defendió Koji—, tengo que admitir que Zoe tiene razón esta vez, ese digimon podría ahorrarnos bastantes problemas…

—Gracias Koji—dijo sonriente la chica, tras lo cual miró a Takuya de reojo con cierto recelo.

—De todos modos—objetó el chico de googles—, aún no hemos encontrado a Calumon, ¡Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está…!

—A eso quiero llegar—prosiguió Zoe—, creo saber cómo podemos encontrar a Calumon.

— ¿Cómo?—pregunté de manera casi inconsciente, ganándome las miradas de todos mis compañeros, por lo que bajé la mirada inmediatamente.

—Bueno, el otro día, después de que _Takuya—_remarcó el nombre de nuestro líder— me dejara sola una de las chicas que Koji y yo combatimos en la ocasión anterior volvió a aparecer, ¡Y adivinen qué! ¡Se llevó a Calumon!

El silencio reinó en la sala, mientras, de vez en cuando, uno que otro dirigía una mirada hacia Takuya.

—Pero les tengo una propuesta para recuperarlo—dijo Zoe retomando la palabra—, aunque, puede ser un poco arriesgado.

Una vez más hizo un silencio para ver si alguien quería objetar, pero nadie alzó la voz, por lo que siguió hablando.

—Cuando vimos a ese par de chicas por primera vez… ellas llegaron y se fueron gracias a esas luces. Cuando tuve el encuentro con una de ellas hace poco fue exactamente lo mismo, ¿A dónde van cuando esas luces se las llevan?

—Entonces… ¿estás proponiendo que nos arriesguemos a irnos a dónde sea que esas luces nos lleven? ¿Te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es eso?—cuestionó Takuya, sin embargo ninguno pareció apoyar su idea.

—Si les soy sincero… creo que Zoe tiene razón—dijo J.P.

—Suena como lo más lógico—concordó Koji.

— ¡No puedo creer que esté diciendo eso!—exclamó Takuya mientras Zoe lo miraba triunfante, él, desesperado en busca de apoyo, dirigió su mirada hacia mí— Tommy, diles lo estúpida que es esa idea.

Recorrí al grupo con la mirada antes de dar mi opinión, tenía dos opciones: apoyar a la mayoría e ir en busca de Calumon, sabiendo que este se quedaría con vida, o apoyar a Takuya, lo que significaría dejar la búsqueda de Calumon, pero matarlo a penas se diera la oportunidad. Estuve a punto de tomar la primera elección, pero entonces caí en cuenta de que una oportunidad para matar a Calumon sería algo bastante difícil de conseguir.

—Apoyo a Takuya—dije finalmente.

— ¿Ven?—se apresuró en decir él.

—Lamento decir que los que apoyan _mí_ idea siguen siendo la mayoría—dijo Zoe aireada—, así que… lo siento mucho, pero iremos a buscar a Calumon Takuya.

Suspiré, era cierto que la idea de utilizar a ese digimon no me agradaba, pero por lo menos tenía la certeza de que no fallecería.

Por otro lado, Takuya no se estaba tomando muy bien la decisión final, dedicó una frustrada mirada al grupo, para finalmente recostarse contra la silla y exclamar:

— ¡Hagan lo que quieran!

Una sonrisa victoriosa se formó en el rostro de Zoe, entonces me di cuenta de que ir a por Calumon no era su único objetivo: quería ganarle a Takuya en argumentos.

—Muy bien, entonces partiremos en cuanto se nos dé la oportunidad, solo tendremos que esperar hasta que las luces vuelvan a aparecer… y conociendo como están las cosas dudo que sea mucho tiempo.

…

**Y eso es todo por hoy…**

**Dios mío, tengo que admitir que me costó demasiado escribir la batalla (siguen sin ser mi fuerte).**

**Y bueno, pongan ojo en todo esto del plan de Zoe, porque define muchas cosas en la trama… (Más adelante llegará a afectar a los tamers también).**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora n_n, dejen reviews y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**PD: pienso hacer una revancha de la batalla de este capítulo, eso sí, más adelante.**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Rescaten a los bebés!**

(Tai P.O.V, guarida de los niños elegidos)

—Tai…—me volteo a la mención de mi nombre, a mis espaldas se encuentra Izzy.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Mi computadora… no reconoce a Calumon.

— ¿Qué dices?—ambos nos dirigimos a la sala en la que estábamos trabajando, el digimon que encontramos, autodenominado Calumon, se encuentra sentado en un rincón de la sala, bastante entretenido dibujando con un pintalabios que seguramente pertenece a Mimí.

Nos aproximamos a la computadora e Izzy activa la función de reconocimiento, la pantalla se queda en negro un momento, y al siguiente se pone a cambiar de digimon como loco, mostrando a Pixiemon, Piedmon, Botamon, Agumon, Gatomon, Kiwimon, Birdramon, Demiveemon…

Finalmente Izzy cierra el programa, para abrirlo una vez más: funciona normalmente.

—Nunca… nunca había pasado algo así—digo abrumado.

—Lo sé Tai—coincidió Izzy—, pero si hay algo claro aquí es que este digimon es diferente a todos los que hemos visto hasta ahora.

—Cuéntame algo nuevo.

—No estoy de bromas Tai, no me refiero solo a lo que acaba de pasar, estoy hablando de _todo_—Izzy me dirigió una severa mirada—. Tal vez… tal vez este pequeño nos pueda ayudar a encontrar todas las respuestas que hemos estado buscando.

—No comprendo…

— ¿_Por qué_ está pasando todo esto? ¿Contra _quién_ te enfrentaste hace unos días? ¿Qué son esas luces? Este digimon nos puede dar más información de la que esperamos, además…

— ¿Además?

—Puede llegar a ser una excelente arma—hizo una breve pausa para continuar su explicación—, ¿no dijo Yolei que provocaba dedigievoluciones? ¡Podemos usar eso contra nuestros enemigos Tai! ¡Sería una enorme ventaja!

Dirigí una mirada hacia Calumon, aún entretenido con su dibujo, estoy seguro de que el lápiz labial era el doble de largo cuando llegué a la sala, esperemos que no sea uno de los preferidos de Mimí.

— ¡Tai! ¡Tai!—Agumon nos interrumpió, entrando abruptamente a la sala— ¡Hay problemas Tai, Sora necesita ayuda urgente!

…

(Ciudad del comienzo)

— ¡Meteoros fugaces!

El ataque de Birdramon llegó como un pequeño murmullo a los oídos de su compañera que, junto con Elecmon, cargaba cuantos bebés pudiera a un lugar seguro. Los llantos de los pequeños eran casi el único sonido audible en el lugar, "¿cómo podían comenzarse batallas tan terribles como esta de manera tan rápida?" era la pregunta que resonaba en la cabeza de la pelirroja.

Hacía menos de quince minutos estaba tranquila hablando con Biyomon y ayudando a Elecmon con los bebés y en un dos por tres las luces aparecieron y provocaron este caos.

Lo peor era que no podía hacer nada más que intentar salvar cuantos bebés pudiera, Birdramon estaba cada vez más débil y no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que cayera imposibilitada.

¿Cuánto faltaba para que vinieran a ayudarla?

La gigantesca ave luchaba contra dos digimon al mismo tiempo, uno tenía forma femenina y volaba con gran agilidad, sus ojos se encontraban cubiertos con un extraño artefacto blanco, pero, a juzgar con la gracia y precisión de sus movimientos, veía perfectamente. El otro era mucho menos ágil, por lo que aprovechaba la distracción creada por su compañía para atacar a Birdramon con potentes truenos, era de figura humanoide y con una gran armadura metálica, además de un cuerno como el de los escarabajos en la frente de su casco.

Pero esos dos eran los encargados de luchar contra Birdramon, había tres digimon más. Uno era como un pequeño osito blanco, el tipo de digimon que Mimí correría a abrazar—aunque no en este tipo de situaciones. Los otros dos eran de forma humanoide, uno tenía armadura blanca, con una capa de diseño parecido a la piel de Garurumon, el segundo tenía armadura roja y una larga y flameante cabellera rubia.

Entre los tres destruían todo a su alrededor y raptaban a los pequeños bebés digimon, al parecer sin hacerles ningún tipo de daño.

Sora llevaba un Botamon y un Chibomon en su brazo izquierdo, mientras que un Pabumon y un Yukimibotamon en el brazo derecho, este último hacía imposible el trabajo de parar de tiritar debido a su fría piel. Por su parte, Elecmon llevaba dos Punimon, un Pichimon y un Zerimon en su espalda. Ambos corrían a más no poder, cuando el digimon de armadura roja los detuvo.

— ¡Entreguenme esos digimon! ¡Ahora!—amenazó él.

— ¡¿Qué van a hacer con ellos?!—cuestionó Elecmon a la defensiva.

— ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia, entrégamelos ahora!

Elecmon dirigió una mirada a Sora mientras dejaba los digimon que cargaba en el suelo.

Sora se aterrorizó ante la idea de Elecmon cediendo a los bebés y comenzó a pensar que no tenían ningún tipo de oportunidad, el digimon jamás haría algo así mientras quedara una chispa de esperanza, por más mínima que fuera.

—Sora, tómalos—pidió este.

— ¿Qué? Elecmon…

— ¡Tómalos! ¡Ahora!

Sora obedeció confundida, a continuación Elecmon se colocó en dos patas y pequeñas chispas de elctrizidad comenzaron a rodear su cuerpo, aumentando a cada segundo.

—Corre, no dejes que te atrapen.

—No te conviene enfrentarme—dijo su oponente con una sonrisa—, no les haremos daño, solo entrégalos y no saldrán heridos.

— ¡Corre!

Sora obedeció, corrió lo más rápid que pudo sin saber hasta dónde podría llegar.

— ¡Trueno mortal!—el ataque de Elecmon resonó entre los gritos de los bebés y la pelirroja pude ver como la luz irradiada por la electricidad iluminaba la gran parte del lugar.

Ella quería saber qué había pasado, quería saber si Elecmon estaba bien, pero debía cumplir su última voluntad y _correr_.

Lo que más la aterraba era la idea de que su amigo hubiera podido morir, generalmente los digimon resucitaban como digihuevos, pero desde que los fenómenos de las luces el destino de los digimon quedaba en manos del azar, algunos revivían y otros se disolvían en datos _por siempre_.

—Hasta aquí llegaste—la interrumpió el digimon con forma de lobo—, entréganos los bebés.

Sora retrocedió con la esperanza de huir hacia el otro lado, pero los otros dos digimon la detuvieron, estaba rodeada.

—Entrégalos—ordenó una vez más.

— ¡Ahora Greymon!—el corazón de Sora se detuvo debido al alivio, Tai había llegado justo a tiempo.

— ¡Mega flama!—el ataque fue esquivado por el digimon blanco, pero fue suficiente como para permitirle escapar.

— ¡Sora! ¡Sube!—ordenó Izzy desde el aire, ella se agarró a una de las patas de Kabuterimon.

—Gracias Izzy, ustedes dos llegaron justo a tiempo—agradeció esta.

—No hay de qué—entonces borró la expresión amigable de su rostro, recordando que no tenían tiempo para eso—. Hay que llevar a estos digimon a un lugar seguro, Mimí nos está esperando para recibirlos.

— ¿Y Birdramon?—preguntó Sora preocupada por su compañera.

—Tai va a ayudarla, no te preocupes.

— ¿Y Elecmon?

— ¿Elecmon?

—Sí, él me ayudó a mí y a los bebés a escapar, ¿qué…?

—Lo siento Sora, no lo vi por ningún lado.

La respuesta de Izzy le heló la sangre a Sora, quien devolvió la mirada al lugar en el que por última vez había visto a Elecmon.

Vacío.

Los ojos de Sora comenzaron a humedecerse y su vista se volvió nublada a causa de las lágrimas, ¿por qué Elecmon?

Entonces Sora se dio cuenta de que ella no podía irse, aún le debía algo a Elecmon. Él quería salvar a los bebés, ella se iba a encargar de que su voluntad fuera cumplida.

—Izzy, yo debo quedarme—aseguró mientras se bajaba de Kabuterimon—, tú lleva a esos bebés con Mimí, yo me quedaré con Tai y Birdramon.

—Pero Sora…

—Debo hacerlo, por Elecmon.

Izzy le dirigió una mirada triste, para finalmente asentir y emprender vuelo. Sora corrió hacia su compañera, cuando se vio interrumpida por una luz roja que emergía en su pecho.

—Pero si es…—sonrió emocionada, para finalmente dirgir una mirada a su agotada digimon— ¡Birdramon!

La digimon volteó su cabeza para mirarla, entonces el emblema se materializó y una vez más estuvo colgando de su cuello.

— ¿Estás lista Birdramon?

— ¡Birdramon ultra digivolves a… Garudamon!

La gigantesca ave apareció en el campo de batalla, ganando la ventaja.

— ¡Tai! ¡Déjame digievolucionar a mí también!—pidió Greymon.

—Con gusto—Tai extendió su brazo con su digivice en mano, inmediatamente este comenzó a brillar.

— ¡Greymon ultradigivolves a… MetalGreymon!

Con ambos digimon en nivel ultra, los elegidos ganaron ventaja, arruinando casi por completo el plan de los guereros legendarios, de no ser porque tenían las circunstancias de su lado.

Se las arreglaron para escabullirase entre los digimon de nivel ultra, confundiéndolos por completo, a continuación ambos digimon se quedaron mirando fijamente a sus uponentes, pero sin realizar ningún tipo de movimiento.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¡¿Por qué no atacan?!—preguntó Tai frenético.

—Tai… no puedo hacerlo—explicó Greymon.

—Sora, tienes que ver esto—la pelirroja obedeció a Garudamon y se ubicó a su lado, Tai la siguió.

Entonces fue cuando ambos humanos comprendieron por qué sus digimon no atacaban. Sus oponentes tenían en sus brazos a varios de los digimon que habían capturado en la ciudad del comienzo, ¿cómo podrían ellos atacar a sus propios amigos?

— ¿Y bien? ¿No piensan atacarnos?—preguntó la digimon de forma femenina— Creo que hemos , ganado esta batalla, ¿no están de acuerdo?

Tai endureció sus puños mientras miraba iracundo la escena.

— ¡Escuchen bien! ¡No es necesario que nadie salga herido, ni ustedes ni los bebés, solo tienen que escucharnos!—la digimon se quedó en silencio esperando algún tipo de objeción, esta no se escuchó, así que siguió hablando— Sabemos que tienen a un digimon pequeño llamado Calumon en su poder, entréguenlo y les devolveremos a todos estos digimon.

Una vez más solo se escuchó silencio, por lo que retomó la palabra una vez más.

—Piénsenlo, los esperaremos aquí al anochecer con todos estos digimon, si traen a Calumon los tendrán de vuelta, si no… bueno, no sé si quieran averiguarlo.

Y dicho esto el grupo de digimon cargaron los montones de digimon, algunos en sus brazos y otros en bolsas, para finalmente retirarse en el bosque.

Tai y Sora se dirigieron miradas de preocupación, ¿qué harían ahora?

…

**Y eso es todo por ahora, sé que aún no he tocado mucho el tema de las relaciones con los tamers y es que simplemente estoy esperando el momento.**

**Kira: (dios mío, no sé cómo explicar eso sin hacer spoiler) lo que pasa es que Ryo originalmente viene del mundo de los elegidos, entonces… bueno, hasta ahí lo dejo, porque o sino diré más de lo que debería.**

**Bueno, eso es todo lo que debo decir, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	17. Chapter 17

(Guarida de los elegidos, Gomamon POV)

Una vez más los chicos decidieron hacer una reunión y, al igual que las veces anteriores, la tensión podía sentirse en el ambiente.

—¡No puedo creer que siquiera estemos discutiendo esto!—exclamó Mimi furiosa— ¡Estamos hablando de la vida de todos los bebés de la aldea! ¿De verdad piensan sacrificarlos por… ese bicho?

Calumon, quien se encontraba sentado en el centro del círculo miró a los chicos asustado.

—No podemos hacer eso—respondió Kari—, ¿no ves la cara de miedo que tiene? Definitivamente aquella no es una opción.

—Pero tampoco lo es dejar a merced de ellos el destino de todos esos bebés—objetó Yolei—. ¿No hay otra cosa que podamos hacer? Tenemos en nuestras manos a un digimon capaz de provocar de-digievoluciones, ¿no es eso suficiente para recuperar a los digimon?

Tenía más que claro que aquel era un tema serio. Pero daba lo mismo de qué estuvieran hablando, siempre tomaba lugar aquel mismo ambiente.

A veces quería que volvieran a ser pequeños, incluso con la Mimí quejumbrosa y el T.K llorón. Me daba lo mismo si Tai volvía a ser igual de terco, y Matt igual de distante; Sora podía volver a sentirse débil y Kari podía vover a enfermarse, ¡ni siquiera me importaría si Izzy volviera a ignorarlos por la computadora!

Quería que, al juntarnos, pudiéramos reírnos, quería que ninguna de estas cosas estuvieran pasando y que no tuviéramos que estar tan divididos como lo estamos.

—Sí, tal vez podríamos hacerlo… pero deberíamos ser muy cuidadosos—reflexionó Izzy tomando nota—. Ellos deben de estar preparados para algo como eso, si no no se hubieran arriesgado. Saben que tenemos digimon en nivel ultra con más capacidades que ellos, por lo que deben de tener varios refuerzos.

—¿Qué recomiendas, Izzy?—preguntó Taichi poniéndose a su lado.

—Bueno, a lo mejor podríamos intentar engañarlos de alguna forma, que crean que tienen la ventaja. Enviar a una persona completamente sola sería un acto idiota, sin embargo que vayan demasiados también significaría una amenaza para ellos.

—Kari y yo podemos ir juntas—prepuso Yolei entusiasmada—. De verdad quiero patearle el trasero a esa rubia con plumas…

—Sí, esa sería una buena idea desde que podrían recurrir a su forma ultra—coincidió Tai.

—No estén del todo seguros—interrumpió Izzy—. Ellos ya han visto a Silphymon anteriormente y probablemente estén esperando su aparición. Deben estar esperando la aparición de un ultra, por lo que estarían preparados para eso. Lo que necesitamos es alguna otra opción, alguna combinación de digimon lo suficientemente coordinados como para actuar como uno solo…

—¿Y de dónde piensan sacar dos digimon así?—pregunté— Ni que fuera fácil encontrar dos digimon que estén así de coordinados entre ellos.

—Pues yo conozco un par que puede hacerlo—me enfrentó Mimi—, y estoy segura de que todos aquí los conocen también.

Entonces el resto del grupo y yo comprendieron la idea.

—Mimi, no creo que sea un buen plan…—interrumpió Cody.

—Pero realmente podría funcionar—apoyó Sora—, al fin y al cabo los únicos con los que han peleado son Garudamon, MetalGreymon y Silphymon.

—Chicos—dijo Patamon interrumpiendo—, ¿alguien podría explicarme en qué digimon están pensando?

Todos miramos a Patamon con ironía, excepto por Gatomon que acababa de llevarse una pata a la cara y los compañeros de ambos digimon, que tenían la mirada apartada evitando introducirse en la conversación.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡No entiendo!—insistió Patamon sin que nada cambiara.

—Patamon, dos digimon que ataquen juntos—dijo Gatomon intentando oriantarlo.

—¿Que ataquen juntos…?—cuestionó él pensativo— Pero eso solo lo hacen… ¡Oh! ¿Están hablando de Nefertimon y Pegasusmon?

Todo el lugar se quedó en un incómodo silencio. Todos esperábamos a que Kari o T.K tomaran la palabra, dando así el veredicto final.

—Yolei y yo hemos salido exitosas de batallas contra ellos con la sola ayuda de la digievolución ultra—dijo Kari finalmente—, no entiendo por qué sería necesario cambiar esa estrategia.

Una vez más, nadie se atrevió a hablar, hasta que finalmente Izzy se dispuso a dar una explicación.

—Porque el factor sorpresa ya no estaría a nuestro favor—explicó Izzy—. Probablemente están listos para atacar todos juntos a un solo digimon, acorralándolo. En vez de eso podemos recurrir a dos digimon capaces de huir de los oponentes por su propia cuenta, pero unirse como si fueran uno solo cuando sea necesario. Mientras Nefertimon y Pegasusmon los mantieen ocupados, el resto podemos hacernos cargo de los bebés y defender a Calumon, incluso intervenir en caso de que haya problemas.

Kari apartó la mirada frustrada, tal vez buscando alguna excusa para evitar aquella estrategia.

—Yo creo que deberíamos hacerlo—apoyó TK tomando a todos por sorpresa, inclusive a la misma Kari—. Si la vida de esos digimon puede ser salvada por ambos, entonces no entiendo por qué deberíamos cuestionarlo.

Kari miró a TK con notorio resentimiento, mientras este la miraba con triste coraje.

—Kari, creo que TK tiene razón—dijo Gatomon intentando convencer a su compañera—. Es la vida de los digimon bebés de la que estamos hablando. Estamos aquí para ayudarlos y debemos hacer todo lo posible por hacerlo.

Kari miró con miedo al resto, esperando ansiosamente que alguien se pusiera de su lado, ya fuera Yolei, Davis o su propio hermano.

Pero nadie puso objeción alguna y Kari se vió en jaque mate.

—Está bien—accedió finalmente—, Gatomon y yo lo haremos por esta vez.

* * *

—A veces me pregunto si las cosas van a mejorar—me comentó Joe una vez nos hubiéramos quedado solos—. No importa cuánto nos esforcemos por evitarlo, el grupo se está desmoronando.

Si había algo de lo que me alegraba a estos puntos de la guerra, era el hecho de que mi compañero, Joe, no hubiera cambiado en nada. Joe seguía siendo el más confiable y responsable del grupo, y siempre estaba al pendiente del resto. Por supuesto, aún tenía su deje de torpeza pero… ¿qué importaba eso?

—Lo sé—concordé—, ¿habrá alguna forma de arreglarlo todo? ¿O algún digimon que pueda volver el tiempo atrás?

—No tengo idea—respondió su compañero tomando su digivice—. De todos modos, ya es hora de partir.

—Sí, tienes razón.

* * *

(Takuya POV, aldea del comienzo)

—¿Será que no van a venir?—preguntó Koji mientras chequeaba el lugar.

—Tal vez son incluso más terribles de lo que pensábamos—respondió JP—, puede que ni les importe la vida de estos digimon.

—No lo creo—desaprobó Zoe tomando en sus brazos un pequeño pururumon—, deben venir en camino.

Yo me quedé en silencio, sintiendo la mirada de Zoe fija en mi espalda.

—Alguien viene—comenté observando el par de siluetas que podían ser vistas a los lejos—, estén listos para digievolucionar.

Todos nos pusimos en posiciones, con los digivice en nuestras manos.

Estábamos listos para todo, incluso para los tan temidos digimon ultra que al parecer ellos tenían.

—Esa es una de las chicas con las que peleé—comentó Zoe mientras el par de chicos se acercaban—, pero la de pelo lila no viene con ella.

—¿Y no reconoces al chico?—pregunté.

—No, jamás lo he visto.

Apreté los puños frustrado, no tenía ni una pista de lo que podía pasar.

—Muy bien, hemos traído al digimon que nos pidieron—dijo el chico—, ahora dejen ir a esos bebés.

—No sin que antes nos entreguen a… a…

—Calumon—me ayudó Tommy.

—Eso, a Calumon.

La chica dio un paso adelante con inseguridad, llevando a Calumon en sus brazos. Tanto su compañera, Gatomon, como el chico que la acompañaba se quedaron atrás.

Yo estaba a punto de recibirlo, cuando…

—¡TK!—exclamó lanzando el digimon por los aires.

El rubio lo atrapó exitosamente, mientras tomaba su digivice. Yo, por mi parte, reaccioné lo suficientemente rápido como para atrapar a la chica.

—¡Rápido Patamon, digievoluciona!—exclamó mientras su digivice comenzaba a brillar.

El pequeño Patamon que lo acompañaba se vio envuelto por la luz del aparato, para posteriormente comenzar la digievolución.

—¡Patamon armor digivolves a… Pegasusmon!

La distracción que aquello me provocó le dio a la chica suficientemente tiempo pcomo para patearme y dejarse ir de mi agarre, volviendo al lado del rubio.

—Muy bien Gatomon, es nuestro turno—dijo orgullosa—, ¡digievoluciona!

Y entonces su compañera digievolucionó también, trayéndonos más problemas en forma de Nefertimon.

Ambos chicos subieron a sus respectivos digimon, zurcando el cielo con unos movimientos asombrosamente coordinados.

—Maldición…—murmuré, no esperábamos algo como aquello.

—¡Yo iré por la chica!—se adelantó Zoe mientras realizaba su digievolución.

Todos digievolucionamos a la form en la que tuviéramos la posibilidad de volar (o saltar lo suficiente como para alcanzar a ese par) en un intento por atraparlos.

—¡Takuya!—exclamó Tommy ahora como Cumamon— Me quedaré aquí haciendo guardia, este ataque no me da buena espina.

Yo asentí preparándome para el vuelo.

J.P y yo hacíamos lo posible por acorralar a Pegasusmon, pero era bastante difícil desde que los moviemientos sincronizados con los de su compañera a veces le servían de modo ofensivo y evasivo.

—¡La maldición de la reina!—exclamó Nefertimon mientras su ataque derribaba a Beetlemon.

—¡Rayo de plata!—atacó Pegasusmon apartando a Lobomon.

Miré a Kasemon preocupado, debíamos ponernos en sincronización si queríamos tener una oportunidad contra ese par.

—¡TK!—exclamó la chica del Nefertimon— ¡Los otros dos se recuperarán en cualquier momento, debemos hacer algo rápido!

El rubio asintió con rostro reflexivo, probablemente analizando su próximo movimiento.

—Kari, ¿crees poder hacerte cargo de ambos por un momento?—le preguntó finalmente.

—Sí, pero no por mucho—aseguró.

Entonces el Pegasusmon y su compañero se alejaron de nuestra vista, mientras nos dejaban solos con la chica que al parecer se llamaba Kari.

—Somos dos contra uno, te derrotaremos antes de lo que crees—amenacé.

—Prometo no dejarte escapar este vez—concluyó Kasemon arrebatándose sobre ella.

Entre Kasemon y yo logramos mantenerla acorralada y lo suficientemente ocupada como para tomar ventaja.

—¡Kasemon, no bajes la guardia!—advertí— ¡Pegasusmon puede volver en cualquier momento!

—¡Eso ya lo sé, solo deja que me deshaga de esta chica primero!

El miedo en la mirada de Kari era evidente. Su digimon comenzaba agotarse y su vuelo era cada vez más deficiente.

—Kari, no sé si pueda mantener la digievolución por mucho tiempo—avisó nefertimon.

—¡Vamos! ¡Tienes que aguantar un poco más!—exigió Kari con el nerviosismo desbordando su rostro.

Sabía que teníamos la ventaja que necesitábamos. La coordinación era su mejor arma, pero sin ella estaban perdidos.

—Este será tu final—una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de Kasemon mientras se preparaba— ¡Tornado de Kasemon!

Os giros del aire fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para lanzar a Nefertimon por los aries.

—Lo siento Kari—se lamentó Nefertimon—, pero no puedo luchar más.

Entonces perdió su digievolución, Gatomon cayó inconsciente al suelo.

La chica cayó agotada al suelo, probablemente adolorida gracias al impacto.

—¡KARI!—gritó TK corriendo hacia la chica.

—¡Atrás!—amenacé— Supongo que puedes adivinar lo que quiero a cambio de ella.

El rubio miró con frustración a su alrededor, los teníamos acorralados.

—¡DEVIMON!—gritó de forma incoherente.

—¿De…vimon?—murmuramos nosotros confundidos.

—¡DEVIMON, AHORA!—gritó nuevamente.

Por un momento nada pareció haber cambiado, por lo que llegué a pensar que el chico literalmente había perdido la cabeza, sin embargo…

—¡SUELTA DE INMEDIATO A MI HERMANA!—gritó el chico de googles del día anterior cargando el infierno en su mirada.

Entonces apareció otro, y otro, y otro más. Finalmente terminaron siendo doce chicos, cada uno con su propio digimon en forma de campeón.

—No queríamos llegar a este punto—comentó con ira otro rubio anteponiéndose al resto del grupo—, pero no nos han dejado otra opción. ¡Garurumon, adelante!

—¡Ataquen todos!—continuó un segundo, y menor, chico de googles.

Definitivamente estábamos perdidos: eran demasiados para nosotros. Necesitábamos un milagro, uno lo suficientemente fuerte como para permitirnos salir de ahí ilesos…

Y afortunadamente aquel milagro llegó.

* * *

**Bueno, puede que haya estado releyendo los reviews y me dieran ganas de releer la historia. Puede que me dieran ganas de continuarla...**

**Dios, tengo que acostumbrarme a escribir de nuevo.**


End file.
